The Teacher and His Students
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Law is the dissection teacher. But he has a secret. He paints at night. Nobody knows. He gets Luffy, Nami, Sanji, and Usopp as students, but something is off about them. They keep staring at him and acting strange around him. What is with them? Will he find out? Stay tuned. Both M/M and F/M Don't like? Don't read. I don't own One Piece
1. New Students

**New Students**

Stepping back from the wall with a paint pallet in his right hand and a paintbrush in there other, the man looked at the mural that he had just finished. His blank look would make others think that he didn't like the painting, but they would be all wrong. The man was actually excited about what he had done.

Dipping the brush into a cup of water that was dark and dirty from the colours mixing in, he cleaned and dried it off before dabbing it into the midnight black. Taking the brush, he painted his signature on the bottom right of the art piece. TL.

Stepping back, he admired what he had done. "Hope the kids like it. This took me all night to do," he said aloud to himself. The whole area was empty except for him. He enjoyed the peace that the night brought. His phone buzzed.

Setting his pallet and brush down, the man walked over to it and picked it up. He looked at the time. It was almost eight in the morning. He sighed before starting to pack and clean up the mess he had made.

"I have to leave before they get here." Once he had all of his things packed up, he gave his mural one last look before leaving the room and locking it back. "I wonder how they will react to it. Maybe I can get Cora-san to come see it."

...

A knock on his front door made Law groan as he got out of the shower. "I'm coming. Hold on a moment." He wrapped a towel around his waist before walking to his door to see who it was. Opening it, Law sighed before turning around and walking back into the apartment. "Come in."

"Law, you were up all night again, weren't you? Don't lie to me either." Law walked to his room as the man followed him.

"Yes, Cora-san. I was out all night." He took the towel from around his waist and dried his hair off. Law, then, threw the towel aside and put on his white long-sleeve. "What about it? Can't I go and do stuff at night? I'm an adult."

"I wasn't going to get angry about it. But you are a teacher. You need to hurry and get to the school before your classes start." Law sighed.

"And why are you here? You have classes to give as well, right?" Law countered as he slipped on his underwear and pants. He knew what he had done the night before He could run on no sleep for a few days in a row. It was only one night, anyway.

"The school saw what you did. They still don't know it's you, though." Law nodded. "They love the mural."

"That's nice to know. I just thought the gym needed a new wall. It was getting old to look at the same gray wall." Law put his shoes on. "I don't want them to know. That would bring too much attention to me. I don't like attention."

"Why can't you do art for a living?"

Law glanced at Corazon as he grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys. "To be honest, I don't like the paint for others. I do it just as a hobby."

They walked out of the apartment together. He locked the door before following the other to the college campus. Law and Corazon parted ways, and he went to his classroom. He looked at his phone. _Ten minutes before the class starts. It's hard to get along with them sometimes._

Going behind his desk, Law waited for the students to enter. As the students came in, he heard some of the girls gossiping. "Did you see the mural in the gym?" a girl with blue hair whispered to a pink-haired girl.

"Yeah. Did you see the signature? It was that person again. I swear that he or she is trying to fix up the school."

"First the science hall. Now the gym wall. What's next?" _Maybe the Art Department? Or the Music Department? Haven't decided yet._

Slowly, the room started to fill up and he watched them converse with each other. He wasn't all that interested in the class. He would've liked to be painting at the time. But that was for the night time. _I could ask Cora-san about which department to do._

Taking his phone out, he started to text his fatherly figure. **_Cora-san, should I paint the Art Department or the Music Department tonight?_**

He waited for the man to text him back as more students came in. His phone buzzed. _**The Art Department needs a serious fix up. Have you seen it lately? It looks hideous.**_

_**Got it. I'll tell Rayleigh about me coming back. He will want to know why I was walking around the school at night again. **_Law nodded and shut his phone off. Every time he would paint, he would shut the cameras for the hall he chose off. It was to keep his identity hidden from the others.

When the class was pretty much full, he looked to the clock on the wall. Standing up, he went to the board and wrote his name across it. "Good afternoon. I'm going to be your biology professor for this semester." Before he could say anything else, a kid burst into the room.

"Sorry I'm late! I got lost!" Law looked the man up and down. He was shorter than him and looked like he just got out of high school. He wore a straw hat, blue jean shorts, sandals, and a red vest shirt.

"Please, take a seat, Straw Hat-ya," he said to him. He called him that because of the straw hat that he wore. He wasn't really bothered with his tardiness because it was the first day and knew the campus was huge and easy to get lost in.

"Sorry," the kid apologized again as he sat down in the front. Law looked back to the class.

"As I was saying, I am going to be your biology professor for this semester. My name is Trafalgar Law." He sat on the edge of his desk. In some people's eyes, he would seem to be unprofessional, but it was just how he was. "I have five rules for this class. One: You get your work done on time and to the best of your abilities, you will pass this class without problems. Two: I am a laid-back professor compared to other teachers. But, if you give me a hard time, you bet your ass that this will be the worst semester you could ever have with me. Three: I don't want half-assed work. I will not grade it if it is incomplete or done lazily. My class is not hard, and you can pass with flying colours if you do your work right. Four: I will not get upset if you come here late. The campus is enormous, I know. As long as you show up, you will be counted here. And Five: The door to your left is my storage room. You aren't allowed to go in there without my permission." He stopped talking for a moment. "Any questions?"

A girl with orangish-red hair raised her hand. Law could see a purple tattoo on her arm but couldn't make out what it was. He nodded to her. "Is it true that we do nothing but dissections in this class?"

"Yes. If you haven't noticed, the other teachers on this hall call me the dissection teacher or 'Surgeon of Death.' But I do have you take a written test at the end of the semester." She nodded.

A brown-haired kid raised his hand. Law pointed to him. "What do we dissect in the class?" That question made a smile rise to his face.

"Well, we start out with frog like in high school and then go from there. By the end of this class, you will know the ins and outs of your own body." That made most of them pale. The kid with the straw hat just stared at him. "Are there any more questions?"

The kid with the straw hat raised his hand. "Why do you look so tired?" That took him off guard. He wasn't expecting to be asked about his state. Law narrowed his eyes slightly at him.

"I don't get much sleep at night. It's nothing to worry about." After that, the kid still stared at him. He told them that they weren't going to start anything that day and just let them leave if they wanted to. Some stayed around.

A knock sounded on the open door. Law looked to it to find a good friend there. Standing up, he walked over to him. They hugged. "Law, how are you doing today?" Bepo asked. Law smiled to him as they parted.

"Good. Tired but good." He looked back to see that Straw Hat was still watching his every move. The girl was as well. "How about you? I haven't been able to talk with you for a while."

"Sorry about that. I had a lot of family matters to work out." He returned the smile. "I'm doing great. I met a girl. She's really nice. You should meet her some time."

"How about this weekend? I'm free." Bepo nodded before the bell rang. "I've gotta get ready for another class. See you later." Bepo said his goodbye before rushing off to another classroom down the hall.

The day passed by like any other. Law was bored with the repetition of what he already had said. He had a few more people stare at him as he talked and chilled behind his desk. They gave him the same looks as the kid and the woman from the first class.

When the day was over, Law was tired but not to the point that he wasn't going to be able to do what he wanted that night. He saw a group of students standing together. They seemed to be arguing.

Talking a closer look, he was shocked. _All of them were in my classes. Some in the same class. What are they doing? _Law snuck closer to hear what they were arguing about. "Luffy, you have no chance with him. You're too much of a coward when it comes to stuff like that," the orange-haired girl said. Law didn't know most of his students' names. He hadn't asked.

"I do too. What makes you think I'm not able to?" Luffy asked. He was the one that Law nicknamed Straw Hat.

"Luffy, you have never asked anyone out before. Even Zoro said that you have no chance with him," the blond student with curly eyebrows answered the other.

"Law-san." A hand was placed on his shoulder. It made him jump at least a foot in the air and drop some of his papers. He was glad he didn't try to swing. Spinning around, Law was face to face with one of his other friends. He was one of the music professors.

"Brook-ya, you sacred the shit out of me." Law looked down at the papers that fell. He dropped to his knees and started to pick them up. "Did you need something?" Law wasn't angry with the man. He knew how he was.

"I wanted to talk to you about one of your new students." Law finished his work of picking up his papers and stood back up. He looked over to find the group had dispersed and left. Brook motioned for him to follow him. Law followed his friend to his music room.

"Brook-ya, which student do you want to talk to me about?" He had never had a student that took music along with his class at the same time.

"Luffy. I want to talk to you about Luffy." Law remembered the man's name from the group.

"Straw Hat-ya?" Brook nodded. They were no the same page then. "What about him?"

"He's a little slow at learning things. Can you have some patience with him? He also might need some tutoring." Law sat in one of the chairs. He now knew the problem with the other.

"So, he might need to stay after class sometimes so we can do a sort of one on one class time?"

"Yes. I had to do it with him, and he was in my music class. He didn't understand some of the notes he had to do, so he stayed back, and I helped him out." Law nodded. He had done that a few times with some students.

"That will be hard, but I can try to work it into my schedule, if I can. I can't make any promises." Brook knew that and he agreed. Suddenly, the door was slammed open and said kid walked in.

"Brook, did I leave my..." He stopped in his tracks when Law met his eyes.

"Luffy. Are you looking for something?" Brook stepped up to him. Law broke eye contact with him and stood to leave.

"I'll catch you later, Brook-ya. I have to get ready for something I'm doing tonight." He walked past Luffy. He could feel the tension that surrounded the kid as he passed him.

"See you later, Law-san. Be careful on your way home." Law waved and left. He needed to get home and gather his items for when dark fell. He didn't want the others, even the other teachers, to know what he was doing.

...

Hours passed and Law was ready to get going. He called Rayleigh. "Law, what can I do for you?"

"I was letting you know that I'm going by the school again tonight." He was telling him that so that they wouldn't get worried about the missing footage.

"Okay. Stay safe and clean up after yourself."

"You know I will. Hope you'll like the new murals going in the Art Department." Rayleigh wished him luck before hanging up. Law smiled as he picked up his backpack and grabbed his bag full of paints.

Getting inside the school, Law strolled to the Art Department. He wasn't rushing because it was the early part of the night and he could get it done before school started the next day. He stopped at the entrance of the hall.

"Ugh. Cora-san was right. This place is hideous." Setting his bag and backpack down, Law opened the backpack and pulled out a remote. He clicked a button and saw the cameras shut down. He was glad that Franky made the device for him. He was a professor in the Mechanics Department.

Going for his pack again, Law pulled out a large, white tarp. he set it on the floor and rolled it out down the hall. It was big enough to cover the whole floor of the hall. It was also stained with the paint he used. When it was laid down, he dug around in the other bag. He brought out buckets of paint. Next was his paintbrush and pallet.

After a minute, he began to paint. He knew what he wanted to paint on the walls. He had to do all the walls on this hall along with three other halls. _This is going to take a while. Better get started sooner than later. Don't want to get caught doing this._

...

It was about three in the morning when Law stepped back from his work. It took him less time than he thought it would. He was finished with all of the walls in the Art Department. He looked at the work he had done.

"Well, hope they like it. It looks way better than what it had been." He washed his brush off before dipping it in the black colour. He signed it with the two initials. TL. After that, he started to pack up. "I got done in record time. I can get some sleep before my classes start." Before leaving, he pressed the button and the cameras were back online.

With that, he left. Law locked up as he walked out. He was on his way home when he saw a flash of red. He looked back and saw Straw Hat. He was running down the street. Law watched him dash into the early morning. Suddenly, a few burly looking men came running from the same direction he had come from.

"What the hell?" Choosing not to figure out what was happening and getting involved, Law kept on his way. Once he got there, he dropped his stuff of in his spare room and went to his room. Law toed off his shoes before collapsing on his bed. He slowly succumbed to the sleep that was etching at the corners of his vision. It was nice and he welcomed it.

**New idea, new story. Just...tell me if you like it. I have so many ideas that I just write. Hope you like it, though. Have a great day. Tatty-bye!**


	2. Frog Parts

**Frog Parts**

He was trying to memorize the names of his students. The beeping of the clock broke his concentration. Turning to glare at his alarm clock, Law slammed his fist down onto the snooze button. "Shut the fuck up. I'm trying to remember their names."

Looking back at his papers, Law was matching names with the pictures he was given by Corazon. He had asked the man to get him the pictures of his students so that he could memorize the names with faces, so he didn't seem like he didn't care about his students.

About an hour later, his phone started playing _We Will Rock You_ by Queen. Knowing who it was, Law snatched the phone up and answered it. He put it under his chin and shoulder so he could continue on with his work. "What is it, Cora-san? I know what time it is, so you better not be calling me about that." He placed the blue-haired girl from the class with Straw Hat next tot he name Vivian. She was the one that talked to the other girl about his mural in the gym.

"What are you doing right now?" Corazon sounded anxious about something.

"Trying to learn my students' names. I don't want to be rude by calling them 'hey you' or something like that. It makes them feel bad." He placed the pink-haired girl's photo next to the name Rebecca. "Why? Did you need something?"

"Doffy wanted to come visit us. He said for you to come to my house so that we are in a familiar setting." Law looked at the picture of the girl with the tattoo.

"I can't make any promises. I start dissections today." Law placed her picture next to the name Nami. "I might have to stay after classes to clean up."

"Just call me if you are going to be late. It will upset Doffy, but he has to understand that you have a messier class than I do." Law chuckled.

"What's messy about English? I have never heard of English being messy." He placed a black-haired woman next to the name Baby 5. He was still confused about her name. _That can't be a real name, can it? _"Physical Education is messy. So is art, music, and other science classes that aren't mine."

"Don't smart-mouth me." Law rolled his eyes.

"Then explain to me how your classes are messy." He waited for the other to say something. "There was silence for a good, long minute. "Uh-huh. Point proven."

"Shut up." He heard the man sigh. "Just...let me know if you're going to be late."

"Got it." Law looked at his bed and found that he had sorted out all the names and faces. Now, he needed to check his computer to see if they were right. He, then, looked to his clock. "I've got about an hour before my classes start. See you at lunch."

"Be safe. Don't let those kids hurt themselves or others. You remember last semester, right?"

Last semester, a kid accidentally almost cut his entire finger off with a scalpel. He had been squirting blood all over the place and the room had gone into a panic. The event had frustrated him because he had warned the kid to pay attention to what he was doing.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. I warned him that the scalpels were sharp because I had sharpened them before class. It was his own mistake for that."

"I never said it was your fault. I'm just saying that you need to be more diligent this time around, okay?" Law grabbed his computer off the other side of the bed and opened it up.

"Okay. Okay. Now, bet back to your classes. I've got to make sure my shipments have been delivered when I get in the room." Law put in his password and pulled up the register for his classes. He was glad that he only had about fifty students this time.

"Goodbye, Law. Stay safe and I'll see you later tonight." Law smiled as he got to his students' names and pictures.

"Bye, Cora-san. See you later. You need to stay safe, as well." _You are as clumsy as a fucking child that just learned to walk for the first time. _He didn't say that to him because he knew it would hurt his feelings. "Did you ever tell your students where the fire extinguisher is?"

"Shut the fuck up. I haven't lit myself on fire in about a month..."

"That's fucking bullshit. I had to come put you out just a week or so ago." He looked over his stuff and was glad that he got all the names and faces correct. It made him feel pride in being able to do it on his third try.

"Ugh. I've gotta go."

"Bye." He used his right hand to hang the phone up. When he was done with that, he closed his laptop and proceeded to get dressed for the day. It wasn't anything special. Law just wore a tan turtle-neck, black jeans with white spots, and his boots. He grabbed his hat and put it on his head.

When he was ready to leave, he left and locked the door. Law was looking forward to pickling more parts of frogs. It was the second day for his first class of the semester. _Straw Hat-ya is in that class. I'm going to take Brook-ya's word and keep an eye on that kid._

...

Once he got to his room on the second floor of the Science wing, Law grinned at the boxes that were in his room. He looked around. The desk that were there the day before were replace with dissection tables that he had in his storage room. "There's enough fro everyone to be in pairs. This should work smoother than I thought."

Law took out a pocket knife and began to open the boxes up. The grin grew wider as he saw the frogs in the boxes. He took them out and began to set the frogs on the tables. Law didn't want them to touch any of them without gloves.

After about twenty minutes, he was done setting out the frogs and some students started walking in. Vivian and Rebecca walked in together like the day before. "Please, sit anywhere." He sat on the edge of his desk. "I'll let everyone pick partners when they all come in."

The girls nodded as they went and sat beside each other. Law watched them all enter. He wasn't shocked to see all but Straw Hat in the room. He sighed. _I'll wait a few more minutes. He should show up around some time._

His prediction was correct. Ten minutes after the time the class should've started, said student came into the room. "Sorry," he said as he entered.

"Don't worry about it." When everyone was seated, Law stood up to address them. "Okay. Today, we will be dissecting frogs. This is your first assignment." He walked over to his desk. Pushing it aside, he went to his storage room and unlocked it. Walking in, Law went to find his table.

Walking past the shelves, Law grabbed a hold to his table and pulled it out. "Mr. Trafalgar, do you need any help?" a male student called from the main room.

"No. I'm good. Don't come in here." He drug the table out. It wasn't as hard as they thought it was. To Law, the table was pretty light compared to most things. Getting it in the same spot that his desk had been in, Law went back to his door and shut it but not lock it.

Going back to his boxes, he grabbed a dead frog from inside the box and placed it on the table. Law went back to his room and grabbed coats for them to put on over their clothes. He also grabbed goggles and the scalpels that they needed to cut them open.

Once they were ready, Law let them get into groups. Nami and Luffy were in a group together. "Now." Law stood behind his table and grabbed up a scalpel. "This is what you are going to do. Watch me. Come stand around here." All of them came to stand around him. He sliced open the belly of the amphibian before cutting a little to the sides so that he could open it to look inside.

"This is so gross," a girl commented. Law rolled his eyes.'

"This is how you will cut it open. Your task will be to remove the heart of the frog," he pointed to it with the scalpel, "along with its livers which are the two blue organs and the stomach. I want you to make as clean of cuts as you can. Don't try to damage the organs." He stepped back. "When I'm finished with this, I will come and see what you have done and help you if you are stuck." The students nodded. "Go now. Get to work. You will be graded on how you get the organs out. You aren't to harm any other organs and to only take out those three organs."

With that, they all left to get to work. Law finished his work about five minutes later. He placed the heart, livers, and stomach on the tray next to the frog. He was bothered by the smell of formaldehyde. He had done this for so long that he was used to it. Most pf his students were using their shirts to cover their noses.

Law sighed. "Okay. How many of you want a mask to cover your nose?" Most of the girls held up their hands. The only one that didn't was Nami. About two boys raised their hands as well. Taking off his dirty gloves, Law went back into his storage room and grabbed about ten masks.

Going around the room, he placed the masks on the people who asked for them so that they could still work. Law had seen Nami and Luffy glance at him every so often as he worked. He wanted to ask them about the looks, but he had a class to tend to.

With their masks on, Law put on some clean gloves and went around the room to look at their progress. He stopped at Vivian and Rebecca's table first. "This cut is a little jagged. Try to keep them clean. If you were to go into be a surgeon or something similar, you will have to make clean, precise cuts so that you can sew it up afterwards." The girls nodded and he moved on.

Nami and Luffy's table was the last one. He walked up behind them and heard them arguing with each other. He didn't think that they knew he was there. "Luffy, that cut was jagged. You need to cut straighter," Nami scolded the other.

"I'm sorry. I can't keep my hands straight enough to cut the part that's keeping the liver inside." Taking this time to intervene to keep any problems at a minimum, Law walked up and placed his hands on Luffy's.

"Here." He kept Luffy's hands from shaking so much. Law also felt the kid tense up when he touched him. "Try to cut it now." He watched the man cut the part that was keeping the right liver inside. "There. It's not perfect but it will do. I won't count off for it,"

Law stepped back and walked off. He went to stand back in the front of the class. He watched them all interact with their partners. Law saw Nami glaring at Luffy every time she looked over to him. It was worrying to him. _Aren't they friends? What happened in the past five minutes for her to be so angry with him?_

Once the class said that they had gotten out what he wanted, Law walked around and inspected their work. He did criticize some aspects of their work but was overall pleased with what they did.

It was a good job for them to be first timers. When they were told that they did a good job, the guys gave each other high-fives and the girls giggled and hugged. It was nice. Nami and Luffy were different. They were whisper-arguing with each other.

The bell rang to signal the end of class. "There is a joining room to your right. You can dispose of your gloves and wash your hands in there. Leave your coats on my desk and then you can leave." They all agreed and left to the joining room.

When all the students were gone, Law took all the organs and put them on one single tray. He got to Luffy and Nami's table. The two did a great job, considering that they were arguing and having a small war with each other the whole time.

"I can preserve these parts. They will be nice with my collection." He placed them on a different tray.

...

It was a few hours later that Law was finished with his classes. He had persevered more body parts from frogs. Most of them were from the group that Straw Hat had been in the day he eavesdropped on them.

"Sanji-ya and Usopp-ya," he said as he wrote the names on the side of the jar. It was nice to know that he had a few good students in the class. Usopp was a little skittish of him. He understood that but he still would argue with Sanji when they worked together.

Getting out of his lab coat and washing his hands, Law left his room before locking the door behind him. He had just finished wiping down and disinfecting the tables for the next day. He hoped that they would be good like today's classes.

Walking down to the main part of the building to head to Corazon's house, Law saw the group together again. He hid in the shadows of the stairs so that he could eavesdrop again. "What the fuck Luffy?" Sanji asked in an angry voice. Law was confused.

"What did I do wrong?" Luffy countered with a question. He sounded confused with the other's anger.

"Nami told us what happened. That's not fair. You have to be cheating," Usopp answered. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I didn't do anything. Nami is just making it sound like I did something. He just helped me with my work." Luffy scratched the back of his head. "I didn't know he was listening to Nami and me talk about what we were doing."

Since the group was altogether, Law decided to congratulate them on a good job in his class. Walking up to them, he saw all of their eyes widen. "Hello, Nami-ya, Sanji-ya, Straw Hat-ya, and Usopp-ya. I wanted to congratulate you all on a good job today." He smiled at them.

"Th-Thanks, Trafalgar-sensei," Nami answered. She had a red face as she looked away.

"Please, you can all just call me Law." He shifted the papers in his arms. "We're all adults." He looked down at his watch. _Shit. I'm going to be late. _"Sorry. I have to go. I'll see you all next class. Have a good night." They waved goodbye to him as he walked out. He waved back.

...

Sighing, Law walked up to the two-story house and knocked. He waited for the man to answer it. After a minute or so, Corazon opened the door and smiled. "You made it here first. Doffy said that he was going to be a few minutes late."

"Nice to know." Law walked to his old room. He hadn't been in there for about a year. It was once every year that they would do this. Law would come back home just to visit with his uncle. He thought that these times were boring.

"You painted again last night, right?" Corazon asked as he followed Law to his room.

"Yeah. I painted the Music Department." He smiled as he collapsed onto the bed. "Brook-ya was ecstatic when he saw it." Law rolled over to give the other his attention. "So, we're having dinner, right?"

"Just like always." Corazon came to sit beside him. "How are your dream? Have the nightmares returned?"

"Not yet. I won't say that they will never come back, but they haven't returned for a while now." Law sat up and looked to his closet. The room hadn't changed since the last time he had been there. The light yellow wallpaper was still there along with the black carpet. His symbol that he created was on the wall in black. There was still the desk in front of the window and his closet was to the right of the bed. His nightstand still held the maroon lamp that he had bought himself to let him read and study at night. The room brought back so many memories. To be honest, not all of the memories were good.

A knock on the front door let them know that the other was there. "Come on. We have to go eat dinner. Doffy only gets a little bit of time with us." Law nodded before following the man out of his room and back downstairs to the entrance hall.

Opening the door, Law smiled softly as he saw his uncle. He looked the same as the last time he saw him. Not a single thing had changed about his appearance. Doflamingo still wore the same purple sunglasses, pink feather coat, pointed purple shoes, white button-down shirt, and orange and white capris. His earrings were still in.

"Nice of you to join us, Law. I didn't think you would really be here," Doflamingo said as he entered the house. Law rolled his eyes.

"Only you would think that." He turned around and walked off. "If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be in the house." He heard the man laugh from the entrance hall. It annoyed him to a certain extent.

Getting to the dining room, Law took his place to the right of the head of the table and waited. He rolled his eyes as he saw that there were bags from the Baratie. _Cora-san, you should've told me to come over sooner. I could've cooked for us. But, no. You go and get food from the Baratie._

Soon enough, they were all seated in their places. Doflamingo at the head of the table with Corazon on his left and Law to his right. It was just like when he was growing up. It was different for him because he was older and had a few things going on in his life.

"So, Law, how are classes going this semester?" Doflamingo asked as they dug into the food. Law didn't have much on his plate because he wasn't all that hungry.

"Fine. Some of the students are frustrating but overall, they're pretty okay." Law took a bite of his steak. Corazon still knew what meats Law liked. There were vegetables on his plate along with the steak.

"How about that other teacher? Has he messed with you since last time?" Law knew who he was talking about. _Cora-san probably told him about that bastard._

"No. Not yet this semester." He took a bite of his vegetables.

"I can help you with that."

Law's head whipped up to him. "That is not necessary. I can handle Eustass-ya on my own. There is no reason for you to get involved." He was being truthful. This is the first school he had been able to teach in for as long as he had been. Getting Doflamingo involved was going to put him out of a job again.

"I understand. But, if you ever need me to do something, I can fly back here and deal with it." Law rolled his eyes as he looked back down at his food. _Over-protective fucker. _They ate and talked about work and classes. Law told Doflamingo that he had to put Corazon out four times in the past two weeks.

"Corazon, you need to be more careful. You don't want any severe problems in the future." Corazon agreed and they finished eating. Law looked to the clock in the living room. _I have to get going. The Math Department will need painting tonight._

"Cora-san. I have to go. I have things to do before tomorrow." The man popped out of the kitchen to look at him.

"Alright. Tell Doffy goodbye before you leave." Law groaned. He knew where the man was. It was always the same place when they were finished eating.

Slowly, Law climbed the stairs to the second floor. He walked to his old bedroom and peeked into the cracked door. He saw the man sitting on the bed. He was staring at a photo that he had picked up off Law's desk.

"Doflamingo," he said the man's name as he entered the room. Doflamingo looked up to him with a grin.

"I remember when you were this little." He turned the picture frame to face him. Law felt nostalgia when he saw which picture it was. He was around three in the picture. He was riding on Doflamingo's shoulders when the picture was taken.

"Yeah. Now, I'm all grown up and way bigger." _Not to mention, those times were different. You didn't do what you did until later. _Doflamingo laughed.

"You're right. You are much bigger than back then." The man stood up and replaced the picture on the desk. "You were looking for me, right?"

"Yeah. I was." Law leaned on the doorframe. "I'm leaving. I have some things to do tonight before classes start at eight in the morning." He turned to leave the house.

"Law." Law stopped at the top of the stairs. "Corazon told me about what you do at night." The man came to stand a few feet away from him.

"What about it?"

"Why do you do it? I thought being the dissection teacher was what you wanted."

"Yeah. It's fun but I also like to paint. I'm not getting paid for it. It's just a hobby that I like to do." He started down the stairs. "Rayleigh lets me do it, and it makes the students happy." He got to the front door. "Bye. I have stuff to do. See you again."

With that, he left. Law trudged back home and saw that it was already dark out. He sighed before looking up at the sky. The stars shone bright in the dark blue of the sky. A thought hit him. _That's what I'll do for the Math Department. It fits well with some of the teachers there. Hope they'll like it as well as the students. _He walked home with a smile on his face, unaware that he was being watched by four people from a house he passed by.

**Second chapter done. Let me know what you think of the story so far. I can answer any questions you have. You can PM me or ask me in the reviews. I will answer them to the best of my abilities. Have a sparktastic day. Tatty-bye!**


	3. Fight

**Fight**

Law tapped his foot impatiently on the ground as he waited for his students to enter. If you were wondering, he was beyond pissed. Someone was going to get their ass kicked today and Law was making sure of that.

Nami was the first one to enter the room. He grabbed her arm to get her attention. "Nami-ya, where is Straw Hat-ya coming from?" She turned to him with wide eyes. He needed to know about the other.

"H-He's coming from Z-Zoro-sensei's class. Why?" Law could tell that she was nervous because of how he looked.

"Call him and tell him to stay with him. I'll call Zoro-ya about it." Nami nodded before going to her table. He watched her pull her phone out. Law pulled out his phone and dialed the other teacher's number. It rang twice before being answered.

"Is there something you need, Law?"

"Is Luffy-ya still with you?" He was hoping that the kid was. This was going to keep him from worrying about the student.

"Yeah. He's in the changing room. Why?" Zoro sounded confused.

"Keep him with you. I'll be down there soon."

"Law, do you want me to take care of your class while you deal with what you are going to do here?" Law could hear the grin and amusement in the man's voice as he spoke.

"Yes. Keep all the students off the gym floor. I don't want any of them to get hurt like last time." Law had accidentally put a student in the hospital the last time he did this. Zoro agreed to keep Luffy with him and to keep the others off the floor. Law thanked him before he hung up.

When all the students were in the room, Law told them to follow him. They didn't argue with him and just followed him out of the room and to the gym. Once they were there, Law got the students to go over to Zoro. The man was waving them over.

Once they were safely off the floor, Law saw that one person didn't realize he was there. He looked to the wall that he had painted a week ago. Anger coursed through his veins at what he saw. The mural of the cherry blossom tree on the hill with two people looking at each other that he had painted was covered with more paint that was smeared haphazardly all across the beautiful work of art.

"EUSTASS-YA!" He screamed the man's name to get his attention. That got all of the students to jump. They didn't think he would shout at anyone. He saw Kid quickly spin around to face him. "What the fuck is your deal?!" Law stomped his way over to said man and looked him in the eyes. It was a little difficult because he was about five inches shorter than him.

"What are you talking about?" Kid asked as he put his hands up in defense.

Law gestured to the mural that was almost destroyed. "This! What the hell is your problem?! Do you want to pick a fight with me?!" Law knew that he was scaring the students. He was known to be the laid-back, nonchalant teacher that was polite and kind to others.

"What's it to you? It's just a fucking painting. Not like you're here all the time." Kid didn't back down. "It was an eyesore and too girly. I got some of my students to paint over it."

A loud growl of frustration escaped Law's throat. At the corner of his vision, he was starting to see red. "That was a wrong move, Eustass-ya." Next thing anyone knew, a fist connected with Kid's nose. It sent the bigger man sprawling to the ground. "Get the fuck back up. I'm not finished with you." Blood dripped off his fist as he stood before him.

"Fuck! I think you broke my nose!" Kid shouted as he sat up and held his face.

"That's not the only thing I'm going to break," Law promised. He lifted his hand to his mouth and licked off the blood. It fueled his bloodlust. It was one thing he developed from his uncle. The bloodlust was something that nobody wanted to see in the normally friendly teacher. "Now, get up or do you want me to beat you down on the floor? I can do one or the other." He sounded so calm and collected from just a moment ago.

Kid, reluctantly, got back up. Law took a fighting stance and waited for Kid to throw a punch at him. And thus, started the long, brutal fight between Law and Kid. There was a reason that most of his students stayed on his good side. This was the one reason. The ones that saw him fight were afraid of angering him.

He had done this a couple of times being a teacher at this particular college. And only with Kid. Law never liked the other teacher since the moment he met him. To Law, Kid gave off a vibe that said he was more muscle than brains. He didn't get along with people like that. Sure, Zoro was strong and a sports teacher, but he had more brains than Kid did.

Kid would throw punches and Law easily evaded him. It was easy because he was taught to fight by a friend of his uncle. It was mostly taught to defend himself. Blood was being spilled on the gym floor as they continued on. Law was skinny, but if he took off his shirt, you would see the muscles that were there. The fight was intense and all the students stayed quiet as it continued. The only sound was the wet punches of the men as they connected with skin and made the other bleed.

After a while, Law was still able to stand with no problems. Kid was having trouble standing on his own two feet. He was swaying as he stood there. There was blood splattered on the floor. "This is not worth it, Trafalgar," Kid said through his pained pants.

"The fuck it isn't. You messed something up." He ran at the man and punched him in the gut. It sent Kid to the ground again. Before Kid could recover and get up, Law stood over him and put his food on Kid's left arm. "Are you right or left handed, Eustass-ya?"

"Why?" Kid asked as he spit blood onto the floor.

"Answer the Goddamn question. Right or left?" Law was glaring down at the man. He had a few cuts, bruises, and scrapes from their encounter. His clothes were in disarray and he was panting a little less violently than Kid.

"Right," Kid answered as he glared back up at Law. With his foot still on Kid's left arm, Law grinned down at him. The grin would probably war with Doflamingo's. Then, he picked up his foot, slammed it back down, and twisted. Kid screamed out and Law heard the sickening crunch of the bone as it broke. It didn't come out of the arm like someone thought it would, but the sound sent him a good amount of pleasure. Like the sound of ribs being pried open when dissecting an animal or human.

Law backed up and moved away from Kid and began to straighten up his clothes. "You need to go see Chopper-ya. He can set the bone back to where it will fix it properly. After that, you can't do anything with that arm for about six weeks." He turned away from him to look at the wall. "I want you to get the kids that did this to clean off the paint that is over the painting. I want it done by the day after tomorrow." Law looked back to Kid. "If it's not done, I will come back to break one of your legs. Got it?" Everyone in the room knew it wasn't a warning. It was a promise.

Kid struggled to sit up. Law could see how much pain he was in. "Got it."

Smiling, Law walked over to Zoro. "Thanks for taking care of the others." Law wiped some blood off his cheek from a cut there. He looked up to the shocked and horrified looks of the kids on the bleachers. "Do you think I scared them?"

"I wouldn't put it past you if you scared the absolute shit out of them." Law nodded. "Are you going back to your classroom now?"

"Yeah." He glanced at his watch. "I've got about thirty minutes before my next class." He motioned for his students to follow him.

"You need to go see Chopper first," Zoro said. Law shrugged.

"Nah. I have a first-aid kit in the room." Zoro nodded and they left the gym, heading back to his room.

When he got back, Law got some of the female students to help him fix himself up. Nami was the main one that was helping him. He was confused when she would blush every time she touched his face. It was strange to watch her.

After that, he just let them do whatever. Luffy and Nami were arguing, quietly, again. It was strange since he knew for a fact that they were friends. When the bell rang, Law waited for his students to leave and the next ones to enter. He only had three classes a day since many of the teachers couldn't stand the smell coming from his room.

Sanji and Usopp entered the room and Law saw their jaws drop. He knew he looked bad because of the band-aids and patches. "M-Mr. Trafalgar! What...What happened?" Sanji asked while Usopp stood next to him.

"Nothing much, really. My first class can tell you, if you really want to know." They agreed to ask someone from his other class and went to sit down. Law told the class that they weren't doing dissections today and let them do whatever they wanted to. They could leave or whatever. It didn't bother him.

After his last two classes, Law walked down to the lobby of the main building to find the group together again. Law stayed close to hear them. "Luffy, Nami. Do you know what happened to Trafalgar-sensei?" Usopp asked the group. Law knew that they would ask the two.

"Yeah. He beat the shit out of Kid," Luffy said with a grin.

"He also broke his arm. It was amazing to see them fight." Law was glad that they thought it was cool. She was smiling like a giddy school girl.

"He looked pretty banged up himself," Sanji answered. He looked worried.

"It was awesome, though. I would like watch him do it again." Luffy was beaming. He, then, turned a glare to Nami. He whispered something to the other two. Law couldn't hear what he had said.

"What the hell?!" Usopp and Sanji asked together as they glared at the girl.

"What?" Nami looked completely confused about their change in emotion.

"That's not fair! First, it's Luffy not being fair, now it's you!" Usopp yelled at her. Law was shocked. The kid never raised his voice since he had been in his class. It was new to him.

"What are you all talking about?" she asked. Law wanted to know too.

"You got closer to him than Luffy did. That's not playing fair," Sanji replied.

"Hey, he asked me to help him out. Not like I can be rude and say no," she countered. Law was utterly confused about what they were talking about.

A hand touched his shoulder. He spun around and raised his fist to punch. Once he saw that it was Jewelry Bonney beside him, Law lowered his fist. "Is there something you need, Bonney-ya?"

"Are you free this weekend?" Law knew that she would ask him that question. He sighed.

"I don't mean to be rude, Bonney-ya, but I don't want to be in a relationship anymore. I thought I told you this last month." He saw that her smile never faltered once.

"That's not what I was meaning. I just want to get drinks with you. Can't I ask you that as a friend?" Law rolled his eyes.

"I'll have to look at my schedule. If I'm free, we can go get drinks. I wouldn't mind." Bonney grinned and told him that she would be waiting for his reply the next day. It was nice to know that he could still be friends with the woman. She could be hot-headed but at the same time, she could be friendly and nice to others. Her actions depended on her mood.

Looking back to the group, Law was disappointed to see that they were gone. He sighed before he left the college. He walked home and was happy for the time of quiet. Law wasn't painting that night and he was better off that way. He only had a few places left to paint, anyways. Those would be the Mechanics Department, the Infirmary, the Carpenter Department, the Technology Department, and the cafeteria.

Getting home, he almost collapsed onto his floor at how tired he was. He didn't show anyone else that he was so tired. He didn't want anyone to worry about him. It would've upset some of his students. He was sore and thought he had dislocated his collarbone during the fight. To his surprise, he was wrong and had nothing wrong.

Trudging to his bedroom, Law crawled into his bed and took his shoes off. It was a good day and he was happy with how it went. A smile found its way onto his face as he drifted off into the land of dreams. He hoped to get to know that particular group of students more. They seemed like nice kids.

**Hope you all like it. Hope you are all having a great day. I'm having issues but I'm getting past them. Sorry if I don't update often after this update. Along with my other stories, I get writer's block easily and have problems getting chapters out. Hope you don't mind that. Anyways, I will see you next time. Tatty-bye!**


	4. Drunken State

**Drunken State**

Law sat at the bar, drinking his whisky when he felt a presence next to him. It was familiar and he knew immediately who it was. She ordered herself a drink along with some food. He rolled his eyes at her order. "So, how have you been, Law?" Bonney asked as her drink was set in front of her.

"Better than I thought." He took a gulp of his drink. "How about you?"

"Fine. The new students this semester are a pain in the ass but overall, nice. Haven't had any accidents yet." Law nodded as she turned to face him. "You got in a fight with Kid the other day, didn't you?"

He looked out the corner of his eye before turning to face her. "What gave it away?" he asked with boredom.

Bonney giggled. "Well, you were all bandaged up and Kid had a broken arm. Put two and two together and you get your answer." Law shrugged. "What did he do for you to attack him?"

"The mural that was painted in the gym. I like to see it when I came in to visit Zoro-ya at times." He took another drink of his whisky. "He got some of his students to paint over it, so I put him in his place. Eustass-ya needs to learn that just because he doesn't like something, doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants to it."

"I understand. Do you have a particular reason that you like the mural in the gym?" Law tensed up at her question. Even though they had dated, and she had been over to his house some nights, Bonney didn't know about his painting hobby. He wanted it kept secret because he didn't like the recognition for his art.

"I just think that it makes the gym nicer to look at when I'm there." He downed the rest of his whisky. He waved the bartender over for more. He nodded before coming over with the bottle of whisky. "Please, leave it." The man nodded. Law turned his attention back on Bonney. "Plus, the person probably put a lot of effort into doing that mural."

"Good point," Bonney agreed. She got her pizza she ordered. "So, how did your kids like the show that you put on with Kid?" Law could hear the grin in her voice without even looking at her

"They were excited. It was funny to see them in shock over what had happened." He thought for a second. "Do you know Monkey D. Luffy, by any chance?"

"Yeah. What about him? Don't tell me you have him in one of your classes."

"I do, actually. He's a really good kid, but he and Nami-ya are almost always arguing each other." He poured himself another glass of whisky and drank half of it. "Do you have him this semester? And do you know what he's in college for?"

"The whole group is in one of my classes. Luffy is in college for football, but he wanted to take some credits while he was here." Law looked over to her. "He was talking to Sanji last semester about needing to take a science."

"That's why he's in my class." He downed the rest of his drink and poured himself more.

"Slow down. Do you want to get drunk?" Law sent her a half-hearted glare as he took a sip of his drink.

"What if I do?" Bonney laughed and that made Law chuckle. He knew that he could hold his alcohol. Bonney was the light-weight out of the two.

"Has something bad happened?" she asked as her laughing calmed down. Law rolled his eyes. About two years ago, he was in a state of depression and alcoholism. He didn't remember why he went into that state, but he was in it for a few months. It worried Corazon and Doflamingo the most.

"No. Can't I just get drunk once in a while?" Bonney shook her head. They talked for a little while more and Law slowly lost himself to the alcohol.

Law laid his head on the bar. The haze in his mind was feeling good. It made all of his problems float away from his mind. After a bit, Law heard Bonney talking to someone. He was able to make out what they were talking about.

"Luffy, do you mind taking Law home?" He didn't remember that name. It hurt his head for him to try and remember who it was.

"Why me? I don't know where he lives." That voice sounded familiar, but he didn't know who it belonged to.

"Then take him home with you." Bonny sounded a little frustrated.

"I can't do that! The others will hound me about him!" Law lazily opened one eye to see who it was. The blurry figure of a kid was talking with the woman. She was blurry as well, but he knew her by her pink hair.

"Just tell them that I told you to do it. If he stays here, he might be taken by someone else or something like that." That didn't set well with him through his hazy mind.

"Fine. But you owe me a full feast for lunch on Monday, Bonney-sensei." The woman agreed before Law felt a hand on his shoulder. "Torao-sensei. Are you awake?"

Slowly, Law lifted his head and faced the other. He struggled to open his eyes and was successful. "Yeah. I'm...I'mup." His words jumbled together as he spoke.

"Can you walk? I can carry you if you can't." Law waved him off. He stood up and swayed in his spot.

"I...I can...walk." He took a shaky step forward only for the other to wrap an arm around his waist. "I sad I canwalk."

"Please, don't fight me. I'll just help you, okay?" Law nodded as he was helped out of the bar and towards some other part of the city. He knew that his house was in the other direction. "You're actually pretty light for being older."

Law laughed. "I get dat a lot. Kid-ya thinks that I can't beat 'em up. That's bullshit. I beat 'em every time we fight." He heard the other chuckle.

"You talk a lot when you're drunk," the kid said.

Law lifted his head to send a glare at him. "I'mnot drunk. Who said I was?" He thought back to Bonney. "Bonney-ya said I was, didn' she? She's lyin'. I'm perfecly fine."

The kid didn't argue with him anymore and just helped Law stumble his way in the direction he was taking him. It was a nice night. The warm air was great but did little to help with the small headache he was getting.

Soon enough, they stopped outside some house. It looked to be a two-story house with roses growing outside. It was a lovely picture in his mind. _Nice for a painting. Maybe I'll do the cafeteria wall like this house._

Suddenly, the kid started to bang on the door. "Sanji! Usopp! Nami! Someone, open the door! I can't unlock it right now!" Law looked over to the other. He had his ear pressed into the door. He just noticed that the kid had been wearing a straw hat.

There was the sound of stomping from inside. Suddenly, the door was thrown open. "Luffy! Do you know what time it is?! Stop banging on...the...door..." Law lifted his hazy gaze to the man that spoke. He had blond hair.

"Sorry, Sanji. I needed one of you to open the door." He was hoisted up a little because he had been drooping. "Come on, Torao-sensei."

"Luffy! How did this happen?!" the blond shouted. Law waved him off.

"Bonney-ya told this kid to bring me here." He was set on the couch. "M'not drunk." Law looked over to the two.

"Guys, what are you all yelling about?" The sound of a female voice made Law look in the direction it came from. "What the hell is this?!"

"Please, don't yell." He curled up on the couch. "My head hurts. Yelling makes it worse." He closed his eyes.

"Luffy brought him here. Bonney-sensei told him to do it." Law rubbed his face into the couch. It smelled like roses.

"Should we give him one of our rooms instead of him being on the couch? It isn't comfortable and it would be nicer instead of him being here," the girl asked. Law shook his head.

"Nah. I can sleep 'ere. S'not a problem." His mind started to drift off. "It's just like back at home." He turned over and snuggled up to the back of the couch. "Goodnight," he said as he lost consciousness.

...

Voices awoke Law from his slumber. They were whispering but he could still hear them. He started to listen in on what they were saying. "What are we going to do when he gets up?" He knew that voice. _Aw shit. What the hell?_

"I don't know. He can go home if he wants. It's up to Law-sensei as to what he wants to do," Sanji said. Law smelled smoke in the room. _One of them smokes the same cigarettes as Cora-san._

"Can we ask him to hang out?" That was Luffy. There was a silence that settled in the room. It lasted for a good, long while.

Slowly, Law pushed himself up to a sitting position. He was still facing the back of the couch. Four, collected gasps sounded in the room. Turning his face to look at the four of them, Law moved his body as well.

"Good morning," he said in an awkward tone of voice. He was embarrassed. Law knew that he had gotten carried away the night before. If the situation was anything to go by.

"Good morning, Law-sensei," Sanji said back. He was the one smoking the cigarette. Law scratched the back of his head. It was awkward to be in this situation. Normally, he wouldn't get so wasted that he couldn't get home by himself.

"Did you sleep well?" Nami asked. She was giving him a nervous smile. Law put his feet on the floor. He realized that he was barefoot.

"Yes." He felt his face heat up. Law was so embarrassed about this. "I'm...I'm sorry about this." He turned his face away. "I don't normally do this."

"It's okay. Are you feeling okay?" Luffy assured him. Law gave them all a nervous smile.

"Yes. I'm okay." An awkward silence settled over the room. He knew why it was like that. It wasn't everyday that you bring home your drunken teacher. It was an embarrassment in itself to let his students see him that way.

After a while of them sitting in the living room, Usopp decided to speak up. "L-Law-sensei, would you like to join us for breakfast?" Law looked over to the other with a softer, more relaxed smile.

"Sure." That got them all up and into the kitchen. It was less tense in there. He heard them talk about school and things of the sort. "If you all need help with homework, I can help you out," he offered out of the blue. All four stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"That's very kind of you, Law-sensei," Sanji said as he continued to cook. Law shrugged.

"You can just call me Law when we aren't in school," he suggested. It felt weird to be called that when he wasn't in class.

After a bit, it was settled. Law would go over their homework for other classes and help them in places that they needed help in. It was the least he could do since he was there, and they let him crash at their place for the night.

Law was happy with the breakfast. It was the best thing he had ever had. After that, they all sat around the cleaned off dining table. The four had their homework for him to look at. He decided to start with Nami's.

The girl handed him her math homework. Looking at it, he knew exactly what it was. Algebra. Checking over the work, he found some mistakes. "Nami-ya." She looked at him. Law set the paper down and pointed to a problem. "This is not the right answer. You were very close, but you need to look closely at your variables." He took a pencil and started to work out the problem his way. When he was finished, he showed it to her.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Nami sounded so shocked that he knew how to do it.

"Just try it that way from now on. It will help you out in the long run." She then handed him an essay that she had written for her English class. He was handed a red pen and began to mark out misspelled words and replaced some words with better options.

Soon enough, he was through with all of her homework. It was simple and Law was able to get through it fast. Next was Usopp. The kid seemed nervous about this. Looking over the homework paper by paper, it didn't take him long with his. He gave him some pointers and better alternatives to some things. It was a good time.

Sanji was the next one. His papers seemed to be just fine. He didn't find that many problems in his work. There were a few mistakes in his history homework but was overall good. The kid seemed to be excited that Law had very few complaints about his work.

Last, but not least, was Luffy's. He picked up the papers and looked them over. He wasn't as surprised as he thought he would've been when he looked it over. There were so many mistakes. Especially in math. It looked like an absolute wreck. None of the answers were right. Law told him how to go about it and worked out a few for him to look at. It was better than he thought it was. Now, he knew why Brook told him he wasn't a bright student.

It took way longer to do Luffy's work then the others combined. Almost everything he had done needed to be worked on. It was frustrating to the others but to Law, it was fine because he was helping the other out. It was a good time because it kept his mind off of bad thoughts.

When they were all done, he stood to stretch. He was used to it because of his time in school. He would sit in one place to study for hours on end. It was some of the best times when he was a teenager.

He smelled the arm of his shirt. _Shit. I smell like alcohol. This fucking sucks. _A hand was placed on his shoulder. It made him jump and he went to punch at them. The other ducked just in time to be a hair away from getting the lights punched out of them.

Realizing what he had done, Law quickly lowered his fist and felt his cheeks heat up. "S-Sorry. Force of habit." Sanji stood back up with a smile.

"It's okay. Why do you do that?" Law knew that the question was coming. The other three looked at him expectantly.

"I started doing it when I met Eustass-ya. He would attack me when he got angry with me." He shrugged. "I had to start punching out so that I could defend myself."

"That's a good thing, I guess." Sanji looked him up and down. "Would you like to use our shower? I can lend you some clothes for the time being." The others glared at him.

"N-No. That's quite alright." He looked away before remembering what he smelled like. "Actually, yes. Please." Sanji nodded before leaving to go upstairs. Law stood, awkwardly, in the middle of the living room. He didn't like to be intruding on the others. It was different.

"Torao-sensei?" He looked up to see Luffy standing near him. After a few days of hearing the nickname, Law had gotten used to the other calling him that.

"Yes?"

"When did you get the tattoos on your hands?" Luffy pointed to Law's hands as he asked the question.

"A few years back," he answered. It was a question he got a lot.

"Why did you get 'DEATH' on your fingers?" Usopp asked as he stood next to Luffy. Law lifted his hands to look at his fingers.

"It was just something I wanted. Also, that's why the other science teachers call me the Surgeon of Death." He stuffed them into his pockets. It was strange, but he couldn't remember why he had gotten the word tattooed on both sets of his fingers. It was just something he wanted at the time.

Soon, Sanji came back down with a shirt and some pants. "Thank you, Sanji-ya." Law took them from him.

"The bathroom is down the hall to the left," Nami said to him. Law nodded and thanked them once again for the clothes and the shower.

In the bathroom, Law stripped his clothes and put them aside. He put the clothes that Sanji gave him on the toilet. He kept his underwear because he refused to borrow any of theirs. It was impolite to ask for another's underwear.

When he was naked, he turned on the shower and got in. He shut the curtain so that he had more privacy. The warm water felt nice as he stood there, taking it in. It was amazing, considering that it was sort of chilly in the room.

In the mists of him washing his body, a knock sounded on the door. "Law?" That was Nami's voice. She sounded unsure when she said his name.

"Yes?" he called.

"We...We would like to wash your clothes before you leave...May I...May I come in to get them?" Law's eyes widened at the prospect of her coming in there with him. It was inappropriate for a woman to be in the room with a naked man.

"Um..." He knew that they were just trying to be nice and all, but it was a little much. He was the one that intruded on them, and they were the ones that were being so polite to him. "That...That would be fine." He made sure that the curtain was shut. "You can come in."

He heard the door open and the footsteps of the girl come in. She went over to his clothes and grabbed them up. He saw her silhouette on the other side of the curtain. Nami never said a word as she did what she came in there to do.

After she left, Law opened the curtain and saw that his underwear were replaced with some black ones. He paled at the thought of wearing one of the others' clothing. Quickly, he finished his shower and dried off. He put his barrowed clothes on and exited the room.

He heard the washing machine running. Going into the living room, Law found them all sitting around the coffee table. They had been whispering to each other about something. When he entered the room, all four went silent. It was odd to him. They seemed to do that every time he came close.

They all looked to him. He felt out of place. "Um...Do you think we should've given him something a little bigger?" Usopp asked. Law thought about that, too. The shirt was a little too short on his arms, but the pants were a little long. They bunched up at his ankles.

"The pants look to fit him okay. Albeit, a little longer on him." Law felt himself blush. He was embarrassed about this. It was uncomfortable.

"They're fine." Law came to sit back on the couch. They were all quiet for a while. It was an uncomfortable silence. Law didn't like it. It was very strange.

"Law, how do you know Bonney-sensei? Or even Zoro-sensei for that matter?" Usopp asked. Law didn't like talking about himself, but it was better than the stifling silence that they had been in.

"I met Zoro-ya a few years back. My father introduced me to him when I came to work here." Law thought about the meeting with the man. He hadn't liked him all that much at first. He was a sports teacher. Law had had bad encounters with those types of teachers. Soon enough, they were like best friends. "He is probably the only sports teacher that I get along with."

"Why is that?" Nami asked. Law looked at her.

"I'm more brains than brawn. I don't get along with people that have more muscle than intelligence." He knew that it sounded rude, but he wasn't a complex person.

"That's why you don't like Kid?" Sanji asked.

"Exactly. He doesn't use his brain all that much." A smirk made its way to his face. "He's the basketball and soccer teacher, right?"

"Yeah," Luffy answered. Law knew that he would know. Zoro was the football teacher. It was nice to know that he could count on the kid for something.

"For Bonney-ya, I dated her for a couple of years." He saw all of their eyes widen at what he said. "What?"

"S-Sorry," they all said in unison. He didn't understand.

"We weren't expecting that answer," Usopp answered. Law nodded.

"Yeah. I dated Bonney-ya for about three years." He scratched his chin. "I had to learn quickly about her personality."

"Why?" Sanji asked. That made Law chuckle.

"She is bipolar." That got a confused look from Luffy, Nami, and Usopp. Sanji seemed to know what he was talking about.

"What is that, if I may ask?" The girl looked really confused.

"It means, her moods change so fast that it's terrifying." Law sat up a little. "Certain things set her off and it's hard to know what those things are. If you're in her class, you have probably seen it happen."

"Now that you mention it, Bonney-sensei would blow up about some things that happened in the classroom." Law smiled. It was nice to know that the woman hadn't changed all that much.

"Yeah. We broke off the relationship last month. I was surprised when she didn't attack me." Law scratched his head.

"Why would she attack you? And if you don't mind telling us, why did you break up?" Usopp looked expectantly at him.

"Because she attacked the last person to break up with her before me." There was a moment of silence. "She accepted my breakup with a smile and understanding."

"That doesn't sound at all like Bonney-sensei," Luffy said.

"I broke up with her because we didn't share the same feelings anymore." That got a nod from them all.

The sound of the washer stopping made Nami stand up. "Well, I'm going to put your clothes in the dryer. I'll be back in a minute." Law nodded and watched her walk out of the room. He turned back to see the other three whispering and staring in his direction.

"What are you three gossiping about?" Law asked. That made them break apart for a second.

"Nothing. Just...school." He knew that they were lying but didn't pressure them about it. He didn't understand them all that well. They went back to whispering to each other.

Suddenly, the song _We Will Rock You_ started going off. Law knew that was his phone. "Is that your phone?" Usopp asked. Law nodded.

Following the sound of the song, Law found Nami holding it out for him. He was grateful for her. Accepting his phone, Law answered it. "What? Do you need something?" He walked out of the laundry room.

"Law, where are you right now? Bonney told me that you weren't home." Law sighed. He knew that he would be worried about him.

"I am at a few of my students' house. Do you need something?" Law leaned on the wall.

"Explain to me how you ended up at their house." He lowered his head.

"I got drunk. I guess that Bonney-ya didn't trust me going home alone. I believe that she got one of them to take me home with them." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I woke up this morning. I don't really remember that much from last night."

"Whose house are you at?" Law heard the sound of the city on the other side of the phone.

"You aren't thinking of coming here, are you?" Law started to panic at the thought of his father coming to the house. He was embarrassed enough. Law didn't need the man to make him even more so.

"Tell me whose house you are at." It was not a question anymore. It was a demand. Slamming his fist on the wall, Law wanted to shout at him to not come. But he wouldn't do that to the man.

"Luffy-ya, Nami-ya, Usopp-ya, and Sanji-ya." He hoped that he didn't know any of them.

"I'm on my way. Stay there." _Not like I can any time soon. My clothes are still in the wash. Fuck my life._

"That is not necessary. Don't come here."

"I want to know that you are alright."

"I'm perfectly fine. There is no reason for you to come here. Go back home." Law rubbed his temple with his left hand. "I will come visit you later today."

"No. I am coming over." Law still heard the sounds of the city. "I'm about five minutes away. I'll be there soon." He didn't have the time to argue anymore because the man hung up on him.

"Shit." Shutting his phone off, Law ran a hand through his hair. "This is just fucking great," he said aloud to himself.

"What's wrong?" Nami's voice scared him. He jumped a little.

"Um..." He didn't know how to explain it to her. "Someone is on their way here." Law didn't want the group to worry about it.

"Is it someone you know?" Law nodded. "I can get Sanji to make tea."

"That's not necessary." The girl followed him back to the living room. The others were doing different things. Sanji was reading a book, Usopp was tinkering with something, and Luffy was twirling his hat around.

"Guys, we are having a guest. They know Law." The guys nodded and Sanji got up. Law didn't stop him from going into the kitchen. _If they want to do that, I won't stop them._

Sitting on the couch, Law put his head in his hands. "Torao, is something wrong?"

Sighing, Law sat back and tried to relax. "I didn't want him to come here."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Usopp offered. Law tired to look as small as possible on the couch. He didn't know if it was working.

When he heard the door open, he heard the voice that he didn't want to hear. "By any chance, is Law still here?"

"Yes, sir. He's in the living room." Law wanted to curse the kid out but he chose not to. He didn't want to face his father right now.

"Law, who is the man that came here?" Nami asked in a whisper. Law just waited for the man to come into the room.

When the large man was in the living room, Law didn't acknowledge him at first. "Law, what the hell happened to you? Why are you wearing different clothes?"

"I told you not to come here, Cora-san." He didn't even look at the other. "I told you that I was perfectly fine. See? I'm not hurt or anything. You didn't have to come check on me."

"Corazon-sensei? Why are you here?" Sanji asked as he entered the room. He looked both surprised and confused.

"Hello, Sanji. Good to know that Law is in good hands here." That got Law to glare at the man.

"Says the man that catches himself on fire every other day," he commented. That earned him a glare.

"Hey, that's not true. I didn't do it at all this week." Law rolled his eyes.

"Congrats. I had to track down your students to warn them about your 'tendencies.'"

"Can someone explain to us what is happening?" Luffy asked. Law looked up to the man.

"Everyone, meet my father. Donquixote Corazon." There was silence for a while. Sanji's eyes looked ready to pop out of his head.

"What?!" Sanji's voice sounded like it was going to break.

"Yeah. He's my clumsy, overprotective father." Corazon didn't seem at all fazed by any of this. He knew they would have so many questions about it.

"Now, tell me why you decided to get drunk last night." Corazon demanded with a serious face.

**Ta-da! Another one to go along. Hope you like it. Have a great day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	5. Paintings of the Past

**Paintings of the Past**

Law looked away from Corazon. He really didn't want to answer that question. "Law, answer me. Why did you go get drunk last night?"

The others had gathered around to hear what was going on. Law didn't blame them nor mind it. He was the one that intruded on them. If they found out some things about him, then it was his fault, not theirs. "Why do I have to tell you anything? It's my life. You told me that you-"

"LAW!" He flinched at the man's tone of voice. It wasn't filled with anger but worry and something akin to relief. Law didn't understand the second emotion. He still didn't look at him. He had seen the others jump when he raised his voice at him. "Why did you get drunk?"

"Because..." He was playing with the sleeve of the shirt. Law really didn't want to answer him. He didn't want to worry him. "Because I am tired." Corazon knew the implications behind that one sentence.

Corazon sighed. "May I borrow your bathroom, Sanji?" Law watched the other nod. After a minute, he wasn't expecting to be grabbed by the arm. "Come on."

Not arguing and just following him, Law got up and walked to the bathroom with him. Once inside the bathroom, Corazon shut and locked the door. Law went over and sat on the toilet. He was having a small repercussion of his past.

"Tell me. Was it the dreams or something else?" The man leaned on the door. Law never liked to have heart to heart talks with anyone. They made him start to cry when he had them. Especially with Corazon.

"Eustass-ya and...and the nightmares," he answered. Law still didn't look at the man. It was something he was keen on doing at the time. He didn't want to cry. It was bad enough that he wasn't doing so good. He could feel the tears coming.

Corazon came to sit on the floor next to him. "Want to talk about them?" Law didn't want to talk about them. There was something about his dreams and nightmares that seemed so...so real.

"When I dreamt the other night, I had a dream that I was a kid." He leaned on the back of the toilet. "I was around thirteen, I think. Then..." He remembered Corazon's face. The smile he gave him. "Then you were all beat up and bleeding. I was in a similar state. I don't remember how it happened." He stared at the ceiling.

"What happened?" Corazon started to smoke. Law knew that he was just trying to calm himself down. It was always like this.

"Doflamingo killed you." There was a very long, very hard silence after that. "He shot you multiple times. You...died, bleeding out on the snow as I escaped to get away from Doflamingo." It had felt so real. "The nightmares and dreams feel like distant memories. From another time...Another world."

Corazon blew out some smoke before speaking. "Is that why you wanted to drink last night? To forget about it?"

"Yes. I took Bonney-ya up on her offer. I drank until I got drunk enough to not remember what happened afterwards." Corazon leaned on his leg. Law placed his hand on the man's head before removing the hat.

"Law, do you ever think that they could be distant memories?" Law started to play with his hair. He knew that the others were out in the living room. Probably worried about them.

"If they really are memories, I don't want to remember them." Tears gathered in his eyes. "They are horrible. I...I don't want to see you dead," he confessed. It was true. He didn't like the idea of the man dying.

"They are only dreams. It's not real." Law felt the tears overflow our of his eyes. They were warm but did nothing to make him feel any different from how he felt.

"But what if they were?"

"Then they are in the past. IF they are in the past, that means that they no longer affect you. What's past is past." Law nodded as he continued to play with his hair. It comforted him in a way. "You need to sleep more."

A knock sounded on the door. "Law, your clothes are done drying. You can put them on whenever," Nami informed him.

"Thank you," he called back. "We need to go back to them. They are probably worried."

"Yeah. You are their favourite teacher, after all." Law topped crying and wiped his face clean.

"Where did you hear that?" He was puzzled about the comment.

"Sanji told me about his biology teacher. He said that his group loved dissecting the creatures you give them." Law smiled. _Can't believe they like my class. Not many people can stand the smell and the messiness of the class._

"Let's go. I want to change and then leave. I've intruded on them enough and don't want to do so anymore." Corazon nodded before taking his hat back from him. He put it back on.

Once they left the room, Nami gave him his clothes and he went back into the room and changed. It felt better and less awkward to be back in his own clothes. He went back into the living room. Corazon was smoking along with Sanji.

Rolling his eyes, Law stood next to the man. He, suddenly, punched the side of Corazon's head. He didn't moved all that much. "That was for not listening to me," Law said as the others watched him with wide eyes.

"Law, that hurt," Corazon whined as he rubbed the spot he hit.

"Serves you fucking right." Turning to the others with a genuine smile, Law knew what he was going to say to them. "Thank you all very much for letting me stay the night here and for the clothes. I really appreciate it, but I have to get going." He bowed to them. "Again, thank you very much."

"You're welcome, Torao," Luffy said. He smiled before going back to folding a piece of paper.

"Any time," Sanji answered. Usopp and Nami smiled and told him that they would see him that Monday. Grabbing the coat of Corazon, he drug him out of the living room to the entrance hall. He found his boots in the small space.

Once they were out of the house, Law sighed. He didn't know what to do. He remembered one thing from the night before. Before leaving the yard, Law took a picture of the house. It was a nice picture to paint.

Getting back to his apartment, Corazon stayed for a while. It was nice to have him there for the time being. He didn't like the idea of being along at the moment. "Have you painted anything other than the walls at the school?"

"Yeah. Go to the spare room. You can look." Law watched him move to the room down the hallway. He was thankful for the quietness that was going between them. Law just turned on the T.V. and started to watch a crime show.

"Law?" The man looked down the hall. Getting up, Law walked to his room and found Corazon in the middle of the room. Paintings and drawings were scattered all around the room along with buckets of paints, brushes, and paint pallets. A tarp covered the floor of the room. He was going to clean up at some point.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Corazon pointed to a particular painting that Law had tried to hide from view. He forgot to put it up.

"What is that?" Law didn't stop the other from going over to it and picking it up. He knew what was painted on the canvas. On the canvas was what happened in his past dream. Corazon's dead body in the snow. Blood was spilled around him and he was smiling even though he was dead.

"It was in the dream." Law tried to take the painting away from him. "Cora-san, give it back to me." The man held it away from him. Law continued to try and reach for it. It was difficult because the man was way taller than him. "Cora-san, give me the painting."

"Do you have anymore like this?" Law stopped and looked away from him. _Of course, I do. I put them all away, though. I didn't want to look at them. _"Law, do you have anymore paintings that you have made from your dreams?"

Law sighed before walking to the closet in the room. Opening the door, he pulled out some more canvases. He set them against the wall. They were all of him and Corazon. One had Doflamingo in it. "Here. These are all of them. I was able to see myself sometimes." He pointed to the kid that had white splotches on his skin. "I believe that I had some kind of sickness as to why I had the spots."

Corazon came to stand in front of them to inspect the paintings. "This is interesting. You have never told me about these."

"Because I didn't think that they were a big problem. As you said, what's past is past. I have tired to keep them to myself." Law thought about one other painting he had made. "Hold on." Going back to the closet, Law picked up one final painting.

Coming back to Corazon, he held it out to him. "Law, what is this?" Corazon placed the other down to grab this one. He looked surprised to see it.

"I don't know. It's some kid that I dreamt of. I think he was in bad shape, judging by the equipment." Law pointed to the cords coming from under the blanket. "I couldn't really see his face because of the mask and the other equipment on him. It seems that I used to know in my past life."

"Were you a doctor back then?" Corazon asked. Law shrugged.

"I have no idea. I haven't seen anything like that." Law took the painting back. "Aside from my normal paintings, I keep these hidden because they give me certain feelings." Corazon nodded and helped him put the paintings back into the closet.

"Why did you take a picture of the house before we left?" Law smiled at the question.

"Expect a new painting in the cafeteria tomorrow." Corazon sighed before laughing.

"You know, you should sell some of your paintings. Or give them away. People would love them." Law turned back to look at him.

"I don't want people to know that it's me. You know that I don't like attention. It's not comfortable." Law went to sit back on the couch. "Why don't you give them away? Take some and see if they want them."

"Just set them up in the college. Rayleigh would love to sell them. Give the college more money to do stuff." Law nodded. Rayleigh was one of the very few people that knew about his hobby. The man was shocked to know that he liked to paint at first. It made the old man smile and he allowed him to paint in the college. It was better because all of the students loved them.

"I can call him up about it." Corazon agreed before sitting beside him. "You can do whatever. I'm going to call him." The man nodded before grabbing up the remote and flipping through the channels.

Dialing the number, Law waited for the man to pick up. It took two rings to get an answer. "Hello, Law. Is there something you wanted?"

"Hey, Rayleigh-ya. Cora-san gave me a great idea." He looked at his father. "I could give you some of my paintings and let you sell them. I don't want any money for the, Use it to help around the college."

"That sounds like a great idea. Why don't you bring them in early tomorrow and leave them in my office? I can get them set up around the college and let the students see them and if they want to buy them."

"Actually, I'm going to go to the college tonight. I can bring them along and leave them there. It's a better option than to risk being spotted by the students and other teachers." Rayleigh agreed and Law hung up. The man was like a Godfather to Law. It was nice and interesting.

After a few hours of Corazon being at his house, Law had watched him doze off. The man was slouched over the arm and snoring. Law rolled his eyes before going to find something to eat. He hummed as he cooked something for the both of them.

After he ate, a knock sounded on his door. Law walked to the door and opened it. "Zoro-ya, what are you doing here?" He wasn't all that surprised to see the man there. Zoro would sometimes appear at his house for no reason.

"I want to ask you something about Luffy." Law invited him inside and led him tot he kitchen.

"What do you want to ask me about him?" Zoro looked exhausted.

"Have you ever noticed that he is a little 'different' when he's around you?" The man seemed to be troubled about this. Law thought back. He actually didn't know Luffy's original personality. He thought he always acted the same.

"What do you mean? Is he different when I'm not around?"

"Yeah. He's more outgoing and a lot louder. He's way more energetic and always moving around. When you come around, he's sort of quiet and way calmer than normal. It's like you set off something in him."

"I never knew about his original personality. He's always calm and quiet around me. It's not that big a deal, in my opinion. It actually helps me because he pays attention in my class." Zoro's eyes were wide.

"That's new. He never really listens to many of his other teachers." Law nodded. "Plus, he always talks about how fun your class is."

Law laughed. "That's new to me. Not many people like my class. They say that it's disgusting because they are taking organs out of dead animals and people." He placed his chin on his hand. "I don't see the problem when he's in my class."

"It's a little worrying to me but not too much so." Zoro leaned back in his chair. "As long as he does his stuff properly, he will be able to stay in my class. I don't want to have to drop him."

"I offered to tutor him. Brook-ya told me that he isn't a bright student." Zoro nodded. "I can help him with anything he needs. He isn't all that great with other classes, is he?"

"Fuck no. He's almost failing all f his other classes. He needs to get his grades up or he will be withdrawn from my course. He is there for football, too." Law agreed to help him. Zoro liked that idea.

"Good. We agree on something." Zoro and he talked about other classes and students. It was a good time and it let Law know about Luffy some more.

After a while, Zoro said he had to go, and Law waved him goodbye. He left Corazon sleeping on the couch. Looking out the window, Law saw that it was getting dark. _I won't bother Cora-san. I'll wake him up when I get back._

Law gathered all his art stuff and left the house. He was on his way to the college to paint the cafeteria walls. He knew exactly what he wanted to paint and how he wanted it done. A smile graced his features as he continued to walk.

Thinking back to what Corazon had said to him, Law thought about the reactions of the group. Corazon had told him that he was their favourite teacher. _That would explain them being so nice to me. But...that doesn't explain their arguments between each other. I will have to figure that out sometime._

**Hope you like it. Nice to know that some of you are enjoying the story so far. It was an idea that I had. I keep building on it because I like the idea of Law being a painter/dissection teacher. Fits him nicely. Have a great day. Tatty-bye!**


	6. Dream and the Scar

**Dream and the Scar**

Backing up from the fourth wall, Law smiled at the masterpiece he had made. He was on the back wall that was around the food area of the cafeteria. He wiped sweat from his brow as he stepped down from the stepladder. It was nice. He admired the painting.

Looking at all four walls, Law liked the way he had did it. On the front wall, there was the house that Luffy, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji lived in. He made sure to put the roses outside the house. Branching off from the house were roses and vines of thorns. They stretched all around the room. It was better than the sterile-looking white walls.

Signing the bottom of the wall, Law started to pack up. He looked at his watch. It was almost four in the morning. He turned on the cameras before leaving the building. Law cut a corner and saw a figure running across the street.

Narrowing his eyes, he saw a flash of red. The person continued to run before disappearing around another corner. Soon after, three men came running from the same direction the other came from. "Get back here, you little shit!" one shouted at the other. Law kept out of sight.

"Stop running! You will pay for that!" They disappeared in the same direction that the first one went in. Quickly, Law rushed home. He didn't want to know what was happening and just wanted to get home.

Opening the door, Law wasn't surprised to find Corazon still sleeping on the couch. He put his stuff back in his room before going to stand by the couch. Law kicked the spot right under him. It made Corazon jolt awake and fall off the couch.

"Law! What was that for?!" Corazon sat up and rubbed his head. "That wasn't necessary."

"I want you to go home. You have classes in less than four hours. Go home." Law left him in favor of his shower. "You need to be where you can change. I don't have any of your clothes here."

"Fine. I will go home. See you later." Law heard him leave the house. He quickly showered and then went to get into his bed. Law set his alarm clock for the time to get up.

...

Law sighed as he set out the pigs. This was his favourite part of his class. The students got to take something home with them this time. He didn't mind this dissection. Once they were set out, Law waited for his students to enter.

After the others came in, Luffy entered ten minutes after class started. It was the usual. When they all were settled, Law leaned on the board. "Welcome back. Today, we are going to dissect pigs." Some of them cheered. "But there is a certain thing I want you to get out of them."

Going to his table, Law opened up the pig and quickly got what he wanted out. Many of them gasped. "Is...Is that a..."

"Yes. All of these pigs are pregnant. I want you to get all of the babies out." Law set the baby down on the tray. "When you have them all out, I will come check them." Law walked to his spare room and grabbed as many jars as he needed. He set them on his table.

"What are the jars for?" Rebecca asked.

"You will get to take your baby pigs home with you." There was a look of shock and fear that crossed some faces. "This is a thing that I do every year. It is like a souvenir from my class." He smiled. "Now. Get to work. You have almost all class to get it done." Law sat down as he watched all of them work.

Nami and Luffy weren't arguing like normal. They looked to be working quietly. Law looked closer at Luffy. He had a bruise on his nose and a bandage on his forehead. They weren't there the day before.

After a while, most of them had the babies out. He went back to his storage room and brought out a gallon of formaldehyde. He poured some of it into the jars. Once that was done, he started sorting out the babies from the groups. He wanted them all to have an even number of them so they wouldn't argue.

It was good and many of the pigs had an even number of babies. Getting to Nami and Luffy, Law was at a standstill. There were five babies. One too many. Sighing, Law picked up the two and put them in a jar. He did the same for two more.

Taking a marker, he wrote their names on each jar. He handed one to Nami and the other to Luffy. "Torao-sensei, what are you going to do with that one?" Luffy pointed to the remaining baby.

"Don't worry about that." The two nodded before he walked back to his table. He watched them get cleaned up as the bell rang. Once they were gone, Law started to clean up the room. He got to the baby pig. Placing it on a tray, he set it on his table.

When he was done with the rest of the room, Law took one jar and filled it up. He placed the remaining baby pig inside and sealed it shut. Taking a marker, Law wrote the two's names on it. He went back to his room and placed the jar on his shelf. A smile graced his face before he went back to set up fro the next class.

The next class went by smoothly. Sanji and Usopp didn't argue and just worked with smiles on their faces. _This is new. Wonder what they're so happy about. _It was the same as the class before. Sanji and Usopp had one baby left over. He put it in its own jar after they left. It was nice to know that the kids like his class.

After his third and final class, Law sighed as he finished mopping up the room. He always did that after all of the classes were over. He checked all of his stuff and was glad that nothing was out of place.

Leaving his room, Law made his way down to the lobby. He wasn't surprise to find the group together. They were talking about the baby pig that they had. "Look! Aren't they so cute?!" Nami said as she rubbed the lid of the jar.

"Yeah. We have two as well." Sanji held up his jar.

"We had an extra one. Torao-sensei told us not to worry about it." Luffy was holding his jar to his chest.

"We had an extra, too. Wonder what he did with them." Usopp looked to be trying to figure that out in his mind.

"Don't worry about the babies. He still has them." Law's eyes widened as he saw Corazon walk up to them.

"C-Corazon-sensei. W-Where did you come from?" Sanji looked surprised and shocked.

"I was just passing by. Law didn't get rid of the baby pigs, if that is what you are thinking." Law's face started to heat up. He didn't want the man to tell them about his other hobby. It would destroy the secret of his storeroom.

"If he didn't get rid of them, where are they?" Nami looked confused.

"He put them away. Law has certain...tendencies when it comes to his classes." Law rushed up to the man and grabbed him by the arm.

"Cora-san, I need to talk to you. Come with me, please." It was a matter of life and death. He didn't want that secret exposed.

"Bye. See you tomorrow, Sanji." Law smiled and waved as he rushed the other out of the building.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked when they were a good distance away from the entrance.

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

"There is a reason that nobody goes into my storage room nor do they know what is in there." Law stomped his foot down on the ground. "I will not have you telling anyone about my hobby. That is not something everyone wants to know about me. I am already labeled as the creepy doctor teacher. I don't need anymore names."

"Sorry. They were just worried about what you did with the babies." Law ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, next time, just tell them that I didn't do anything bad with them." There was a headache forming on the right side of his head. "Now, keep out of my life and don't tell people anything about me. If I want them to know something, I will tell them. Not you."

"Got it." Corazon ruffled his hair. "Don't be so uptight about it. Everyone has secrets. I will keep yours."

Managing a weak glare at the man, Law just sighed before walking away from him. "See you tomorrow, Cora-san." The man didn't say anything as Law just trudged home.

Once he was there, he quickly took off his shoes and went to bed. He was exhausted and wasn't up to painting that night. The thought of moving around to paint was just tiring to him. Slowly, his mind faded, and he fell asleep.

...

_**Law looked down at the kid on the ground before him. He was beat up and barely breathing. His chest was on display and shown a scar in the shape of an X. His face was shrouded in darkness even though the sun was out.**_

_**There was pain all over his body. Most of it was centered in his right arm. Looking down, there was a blood-soaked bandage that was wrapped around his bicep. he couldn't really move his arm all that well, either.**_

_**"Where are you?! I will kill you when I find you!" Law froze at the voice that spoke. He knew who that was. Looking over the edge of the building he was on, Law's eyes widened. Doflamingo was walking through the streets of an almost demolished town.**_

_What is he doing here?! I don't understand what's going on here! **He looked back at the kid. There was a feeling that he needed to protect him right now at any cost. It was as if he had known this kid for a very long while. It was strange.**_

_**He chanced a glance back over the building. Doflamingo was with two women now. One had pink hair and looked a little familiar. It was hard to see her face from where he was at. He could hear her crying from his spot, though.**_

_**Movement from the building made Law look over to the one with him. He was rising off the ground. It worried and surprised him at the same time. "You need to rest, Straw Hat-ya," he said. It was more like he was witnessing a time from the past. He wasn't the one really speaking.**_

_**"Get me down there." Law was speechless when the other spoke. That voice was awfully familiar. He wanted to ask him is name but his mouth wouldn't work with him.**_

_**"Straw Hat-ya, I don't..."**_

_**"I'm ready. Please, Torao. I need to end this." Law nodded before he moved his left hand. A blue film thing was created, and the kid was switched with the other woman below. She came to be up there with him.**_

_**He didn't say anything and just looked to the ground. He froze in fear when Doflamingo looked up at him. "There's where you've been hiding." The grin he knew all too well appeared. "You can see me kill all of your friends."**_

_**Law looked away from the ground. He was able to get his eyes off of what was about to happen. Suddenly, he was doubling over. Something wasn't right. Then, it all went black.**_

...

Law shot out of bed. He was breathing heavily. He still felt the pain in his arm from whatever had happened. Law ripped his shirt off and rant to his bathroom. Flipping the light on, He stared in the mirror at his arm. The birthmark was still there. It was like a scar across the bicep of his arm.

The mark was burning, and it felt like it was telling him something about the dream. Wiping sweat from his brow, Law walked to his spare room. It was still covered with tarps and paint all over the place. It made him relax a little.

Picking up an empty canvas, Law got out his paints and paint brushes. He started to paint. The picture of the scar on the kid's chest wouldn't leave his mind. After a bit, he was almost finished with it when his phone went off.

Rushing from his room to his bedroom, Law quickly snatched up the contraption before going back to his work. "What do you want? I'm in the middle of something." The phone was between his cheek and shoulder.

"What are you doing right now?" Corazon sounded tired. It wasn't anything new to him.

"I'm painting. What time is it?" Law realized that he didn't even check the time when he got up. He had been more compelled to paint the picture of the scar.

"It's only ten in the morning. You have about two hours before classes." Law continued to paint the X scar.

"I had another dream," he said. There was a moment of silence before either one said anything else.

"What was it about?" Law finished the painting and signed it. He wished he knew what his dreams meant.

"I dreamt that I and some other people were fighting Doflamingo." He thought back to what the man had said to him. "I remember a kid but not his face or how his voice went. It did seem very familiar, though."

"What happened?"

"I was hurt in the same spot that I have my birthmark on my arm. There was a bloody bandage around it. The kid was laying on the roof while I was watching over him." The weird thing he had done came to mind. "I...I did something when he got up. It was like magick or something because I moved him without touching him. I teleported him to Doflamingo." He got off a shudder at what Doflamingo had said to him. "Doflamingo told me that he would kill all of my friends right in front of me."

"What do you think it means?" Law had been thinking about that. He didn't understand why he was dreaming about these events.

"I...I don't know. It feels like I had a personal relationship with the kid I was watching. There was a connection between us that I don't quite understand." It was true. He didn't understand why he felt that way toward someone he didn't remember nor ever met. Then, he remembered what they had called each other. "There is something else that I remember."

"What is that?"

"I called the kid Straw Hat-ya. He...He called me Torao..." It made him think of Luffy. "It reminds me of Luffy-ya from my class."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Law had to admit that he could be right. "Hey, I have to go. My class will be here in a minute." They said their goodbyes before hanging up.

Law sighed before going to get dresses for the day. He wanted to get to the school early so he could eat something before having classes.

...

Law was eating a salad when someone decided to sit next to him. He looked over to see Robin next to him. He didn't know here all that well, but Zoro was dating her. "Hello, Law-kun. How are you today?"

"I'm doing good. How about you?" He took another bite of his salad.

"I'm doing just fine." The woman was smiling at him. There was a reason for her doing it, but he didn't know why.

"Why are you smiling like that, Nico-ya?" Robin pointed at the wall. He looked and nodded.

"I love the way the room has been painted. It looks amazing and I enjoy the choice of design." She continued to smile. "It's a miracle how the people that paints them is able to do it in just one night. It is fascinating."

"The person must really want to fix up the school," he commented. The woman nodded.

"Zoro wanted to know if you wanted to go out with us this weekend." Law stopped eating to look at the woman.

"Why?" Zoro did ask him if he wanted to go out sometimes. He never went out with Zoro and Robin.

"Because we think you should get out more. It would also be nice to get to know you better."

"I will have to think about it. I might have something planned for this weekend already." He was being truthful.

"We understand. Let us know by this weekend." Law agreed as she got up and left him. He finished his salad and went to get his room ready. He got out the pigs. Law was tired and didn't know what to do about his dreams.

After his last class, Law was not in the best of moods. Baby 5 kept flirting with him. It was annoying and disturbing. He didn't like the woman like that. She was just a strange woman in his opinion.

Getting to the lobby, Law saw the group again. He looked at them. They were holding a few of his paintings. "Look at this one. I like it a lot." Luffy held up his painting of a boy with scars on his body.

"That one looks amazing. I like this one, though. It's of tangerines." Law knew when he had made that one. It was a few months ago. He had seen some tangerines on a tree and wanted to paint them. It was a spur of the moment painting.

Sanji held up one of a woman with blond hair and blue eyes. He had seen her in the distance and wanted to paint a picture of her. Law hand never met her but though that she was beautiful enough to make a painting of.

Usopp held up the painting he did of a pirate flag. It was something he had dreamt about but not enough to keep it a secret. It was some random flag he had seen and decided to paint. Usopp praised the symbol on the flag. It was nice to know that they liked them.

After they left, Law rushed home. He liked the group a lot and felt as if he should've known them from somewhere. He didn't understand it, but nothing was wrong with that. It made him feel more obligated to get to know them better. Law thought about asking to go back over to their house at some point.

**Ta-da. Hope you are happy with this chapter. Let me know if you do. Have** **a good day. Tatty-bye!**


	7. Sleep Over

**Sleep Over**

"Law, over here!" Law looked up from his phone. He saw Zoro waving him over to him. Robin was standing just next to him. It was strange to see the woman standing next to his friend. She was taller than him by a couple of inches.

"Hey. So, what are we going to do again?" Zoro had never told him what they were going to do that day. Not even Robin told him what they were doing.

"We are going to the bar tonight," Robin answered. "For the rest of the day, we are going to go to the amusement park." Law gave her a confused look.

"Why are we going to the amusement park, if I may ask?" He wasn't opposed to doing it. But it wasn't something a friend does with another friend with their girlfriend.

"I thought it would be fun. You don't get out enough as it is," Zoro replied. Law gave him a half-hearted glare.

"I get out enough...maybe." Robin started to giggle. "What's so funny, Nico-ya?" The woman just continued to giggle some more. Law rolled his eyes. "So, are we gonna go?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Zoro put an arm around his shoulders and one around Robin's waist. It was awkward since he felt like a third wheel.

After a bit of walking around, Law saw that Zoro and Robin were going on a lover's ride. "I'll see you two later. I'm going to go on something else." The two agreed and he walked off from them. He wasn't going to leave them, though.

On his way to another ride, Law bumped into someone. "Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Law's eyes widened at the voice. He looked down to see that Nami had been the one who bumped into him.

"Nami-ya?" The girl looked up to him with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" He was surprised to see the young woman there. He didn't know that she would be there.

"I...I'm here with Sanji and Usopp." Law nodded. She smiled up to him. "Want to go on a ride with me? Usopp is too scared to do it."

"Sure. I'm waiting for some friends to get finished on a ride anyway." Nami took his hand and led him to a ride that had fake snow and other winter things on it. He was brought to the front and they were let on. It was a two-seater ride.

Getting in beside Nami, Law felt her tense up a little. It was strange. When they were locked in, the ride started. It was fast and Law enjoyed it. He did accidentally get slammed into Nami at one point. Law had apologized but she brushed it off. She told him that it was just how the ride was.

When it was over, Law helped her out with a smile. "Did you have fun, Law?" He nodded. Law was happy that she didn't call him the same as when they were in class. It was much better in his opinion.

He saw that Zoro and Robin were waiting for him at the exit. "Seems that you have a friend there," Robin commented.

"This is my student, Nami-ya." Nami waved and smiled at the other two. "She offered to go on a ride with me."

"That's good. Want to go along with us?" Zoro asked her. Law's eyes widened at the fact that the man would ask her that.

"Sure. I can leave my friends by themselves. They're responsible and won't mind." Law nodded and they went on other rides. It was fun and he was laughing along with Nami. It was great. He hadn't had so much fun in such a long time.

After a bit, Law got a phone call. He told them that he was going to answer it. They weren't bothered by it and Nami was conversing with Robin. They seemed to have a lot in common. It was nice to know that he had someone with him.

Law answered his phone. "What do you want, Doflamingo?" he asked. He knew immediately who it had been when the ring tone had played. He had made _Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy_ by Tata Young as the ring tone for the man.

"I heard what you did last weekend." Law cringed at the words that he said. He was not happy anymore.

"What did Cora-san tell you?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He told me that you went out Saturday and got drunk." Law knew he was going to get chewed out for that.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm busy as of right now." He was being truthful. Law was busy with friends. He knew that something was going to happen when he talked to him later.

"What are you doing right now?"

"I'm out with friends. I will be home later tonight." Doflamingo sighed. "I can call you later if that is fine for you? I know you're busy and all with the company."

"I can talk later, but I want a full explanation as to why you decided to get fucked up Saturday night and then had to be taken home by one of your students." Law knew he was going to get an earful from his uncle. It was always like that.

"Okay. Bye." With that, he hung up. He joined the others and they went back to riding rides. It was fun and Law was happy. He wasn't bothered by anything and just focused on getting along with Robin and Nami. The two women were kind to him and had a lot to talk about.

When the sun went down, Zoro, Robin, and Law told Nami that they were going to the bar. She told them that she was old enough to drink and they allowed her to join them. They got there and ordered their drinks. Law got his whisky and saw what the others bought. He smiled at seeing the sake bottle in front of Zoro. Robin got a cocktail and Nami got a margarita.

"Law, why did you decided to do dissections instead of being a surgeon? Everyone talks about how you have a surgeon's precision," Robin asked. Law downed his glass of whisky.

"Well, I like cutting things open and taking parts out. With surgery, you are under pressure for trying to save someone's life. Too much stress on you. I like dissections because the subject is dead, and you don't have to worry about killing them."

"That's a strange reason," Zoro answered. "Not to mention, you have that mysterious room."

Law lightly glared at Zoro. "That's not something I like to talk about." Zoro held up his hands in defense. He didn't say anything more about his room.

"Law, what did you do with the baby pigs from last time?" Law was mid-drink when Nami asked the question. Putting his glass down, he sighed.

"I put them in a jar and put them away. It's better than just throwing them away." Nami nodded and drank some more of her drink. They talked some more, and Law was slowly losing himself to the buzz of the alcohol.

_Shit. I don't need to get drunk again. _When it was getting late, Zoro and Robin said that they were heading home. Law bid them farewell before they paid for their drinks and left. That left just Nami and Law.

"Law, are you okay? You seem a little red in the face." Law smiled at her.

"Yeah. I'm getting a little drunk. I need to head home." He stood up and swayed on his feet. Nami seemed to be concerned about him. Law put his money down and she did the same.

"Do you need some help getting home?"

"I don't think so. I might be able to get home by myself." Taking a step forward, Law almost fell. Nami had caught him before he could hit the ground. "I may be wrong about that," he admitted. He gave off a deep sigh.

"I can help you. Can you tell me what direction your house is in? I can help you walk there." Law gave her the address and she helped him walk out of the bar.

"This is the second time this has happened. The first time, I don't remember about," he spoke to no one is particular. It was just fill the void of silence that gathered between them.

"Do you mean when Luffy brought you to our house?"

"Yeah. I'm still sorry about that. I got carried away and couldn't stop myself that night." He felt horrible for what he had done.

"Don't worry about it. You were just fine." They walked past the coffee shop that he visited often. It was closed and still smelled like coffee beans.

Getting to his apartment, Law reached into his pocket and got his keys out. He unlocked the door and opened it. Nami helped him into the place. "Thanks, Nami-ya." Law pulled away from her and stumbled his way down the hall. "You can stay the night if you want to. It's late."

He didn't see her expression when she spoke. "L-Law, are...are you sure?"

Law turned to look at her. "Yeah. My bed is big enough for the both of us. Just don't go into that room. "He pointed to the room to his left. "I have a call to make. You can go to bed or whatever." The girl nodded as he walked to his bathroom.

Taking out his phone, he dialed a number. It rang three times before being picked up. "Are you ready to talk now?" the man asked.

"Yeah. What do you want to know about Saturday?" He leaned against the door and slid to the floor.

"What the hell compelled you to go get drunk? What was bothering you so badly to do that?"

"The nightmares and dreams are back." There was silence for a while. He didn't know how to tell him about what he saw. _I have to tell him._

"What happened in them?"

"I saw you kill Cora-san..." He didn't know what else to tell him about them. It was the truth and knew that it would mess with the man's head.

"You saw me kill...my own brother?" Tears filled his eyes at the question. There was hidden emotion in Doflamingo's voice.

"Yes. You killed him in...cold blood. I wanted the image of him being dead out of my mind. So, I went and got drunk." Law sighed. He was able to hold back the tears. "It kept me from picturing his dead, beat-up face. I don't like the dreams."

"I understand, but that doesn't mean you can go do something so reckless. It worries the both of us. Not to mention, you could get addicted again." Law hit his head off the door. He was getting pissed off for no reason. Something about the comment was making him angry.

"It was one time. Leave me alone about it. I don't tell you to stop your drinking, do I?" There was silence on Doflamingo's end, so he kept going. "You drink when you have nightmares, right? Well, I want to get rid of the dreams and images as well. So, don't tell me what to do. I won't do it again. Trust me. I know what I'm doing." There was a crash from the living room.

"I never told you want to do. I am just warning you." Another loud noise made him worry for Nami's safety. _What could she be doing? _

"I have to go. I need some sleep and you need to work. I told you what you wanted to know."

"Fine. Have a good night." Law bid him the same and shut his phone off. He left the bathroom and went to find out what Nami was doing.

In the living room, he found some books on the ground and Nami in the middle of them. "Nami-ya, what are you doing?" Law wasn't angry. On the contrary, he was curious as tow why she had his Pirate books out.

"Oh...um...I was just looking at your books on Pirates. I never knew that you were into that stuff." Law nodded. He picked up a book on Pirate flags. He came to stop on one in particular. It was one that looked a lot similar to his symbol he had in his room back at Corazon's.

"Yeah. I like the past. Good to know that there are more people interested in them." He put the book back down.

"Luffy is also into Pirates. I am too. I like the maps from back then." Law nodded. He yawned before scratching the back of his head.

"I'm going to bed. You can do whatever until you're ready." Nami nodded and continued to look at the book of maps. "Just don't go into that room."

"Yes, sir." With that, he walked away and went to bed. He hoped that she would listen to him. Law hated for people to not listen to him when it came to his things.

...

_**"Law! Where are you?" He groaned at the sound of his name. It woke him up and he knew that voice by heart.**_

_**"What is it?" Law sat up straight from his slouching position. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked up.**_

_**A woman stood in front of him. She smelled of tangerines and had long, reddish-orange hair. It was hard to see her face because of the glaring sun. "What are you doing sleeping out here?"**_

_**"I was just napping. Is there a reason that you are bothering me?"**_

_**"Yeah. Chopper wants you to come look at Usopp. He's still in really bad shape." **That name. I know it!_

**_"Okay. I'm coming." He stood up and looked at the ship he was on. It had tangerine trees and a lion's head on the front of it. It was an interesting design. Law followed the woman inside to see the other. It was like he was watching a movie from first person point of view._**

**_Getting to a room, Law cringed at the smell of sickness. It made the air so sweet and thick and it came off in waves from a man on the bed. "Law, do you know what's wrong with him?" A small reindeer came up to him. It was fascinating because he had never seen anything like it before._**

**_"Yes. He has a cold. It is violent but not deadly." He walked over to the man. He couldn't see his eyes because of the cloth on his forehead. The man had a long nose and olive skin. "He seems to be getting better but I can't say for certain."_**

**_The reindeer nodded and Law continued to stand next to the man. He placed a hand on the cloth. "Do...Do you think that he will recover quickly?" the man was huffing and breathing heavily as he slept. It didn't look good, but he knew deep down that the man was going to be alright._**

**_"He will recover quicker than most, but it all depends on if he keeps fighting. The medicine is doing most of the fighting, but he has to do some of his own." Law lifted his hand and backed off. "Don't worry too much about him. He will be fine. Nose-ya has gotten through worse things than this."_**

**_Walking out of the room, Law was followed out by the woman. He still couldn't see her face. "Law, thank you for doing this for us." He turned to her with a smile._**

**_"It's the least I can do. I owe you all a lot." The woman smiled. She brought him in for a hug. At first, he didn't hug her back. He, slowly, brought his arms around her and hugged her back. It felt so alien but nice at the same time._**

**_"You are the best thing that has happened to us. I am glad to call you a friend." It almost made him want to cry with how happy she sounded. The woman was holding back tears, but he knew that it was just because she was so glad._**

**_The smell of tangerines drifted to him. It was comforting and calming._**

...

Law slowly started to open his eyes. The smell of tangerines lingered under his nose. It was still comforting to him. Someone snuggled up closer to his chest. _What? I don't remember someone being here. _Once his eyes were open, he looked down to see who was in the bed with him. All he saw was orangish-red hair.

Slowly, he started to remember the night before. _Oh, yeah. Nami-ya is here. _Carefully, Law moved out of her arms and got up. She was still asleep when he stood from the bed. Nami looked so peaceful and calm when she slept.

Scratching his chest, law walked to his kitchen and made a pot of coffee. A knock sounded on his front door when he took a first sip of his coffee. He had the dream still fresh in his mind. Another knock sounded on his door.

"I'm coming." Opening the door, he wasn't surprised to see who it was. "What are you doing here?" He turned back around and went to sit on the couch. There was still some books on the floor.

"Can't I come see you on Sundays?" Law rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say you couldn't." He took another sip of his coffee.

"Whose shoes are those in the entrance hall?" Corazon sat on the couch next to him.

The sound of movement made Law look to the hallway. "Aw shit," was said after a muffled bang sounded. Nami walked into the living room. "Good morning, Law," she greeted with a tired voice.

"Good morning. There's coffee in the kitchen if you want some." The woman nodded before walking into the kitchen. He looked over to see Corazon staring at him with a dropped jaw. "What?"

"Don't tell me..."

"No. We didn't do anything." He finished his cup. "I offered to let her stay the night because it was late, and I didn't want her to walk home alone."

"That was nice of you but if the others find out..." Law knew what he was talking about. He was fully aware what it would look like to the other teachers and students.

"Hey, I didn't touch her. She can vouch for me." Soon enough, Nami was sitting in a chair next to his side of the couch. "Did you sleep well, Nami-ya?"

"Yes. I haven't had good sleep like that in a long while," she said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Why is that?" Law was curious as to what she meant by that.

"Well, when you live with three guys that are loud from the time they get up to the time they go to bed, it's hard to get good sleep." Law nodded. He didn't know that about the three boys.

There was silence for a while. Law was okay with it. "Law." He turned to Corazon. "What did you do yesterday?"

"I went out with Zoro-ya and Nico-ya. I met Nami-ya at the amusement park with them. After we were done at the amusement park, we went to the bar and drank a little." He got a stern look from Corazon. "I got a little tipsy, so Nami-ya offered to help me home. I let her stay because it was too late, and I didn't want anything to happen to her on her way home."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Yes, sir. I read some of his Pirate books after he went to bed." Corazon nodded. He seemed to be okay with the answer he got from the woman.

"Nam-ya, do you go around tangerines a lot?" It was a thing that he wanted to know about her.

"Yes. My adopted mother and sister have a tangerine orchard. They sent me some saplings a while back, so I have some trees in my back yard." Law nodded. It was nice to know why she smelled that way. "Why do you ask?"

"You smell like them. I find it comforting," he said. Law didn't think it was that strange to say. A buzz sounded in the house. Nami got up and went back tot he bedroom.

She came back a minute late with a frustrated look on her face. "Sorry. I have to go. Thank you for the coffee and the stay. It was nice and I appreciate it." She came over to him and hugged him. Law accepted it. It reminded him of his dream. He smelled the tangerines.

"Have a good day, Nami-ya. Be safe on your way home." The girl agreed as she slipped on her shoes before leaving.

Law looked back over to Corazon. "You're getting friendly with your students. This isn't like you."

"To be honest with you, I feel like I have met Sanji-ya, Nami-ya, Straw Hat-ya, and Usopp-ya before. But a long, long time ago. Like, we were friends at a time." The thought of the man on the bed in his dream reminded him of Usopp. "I had another dream last night."

"Really? What happened this time?" Corazon propped his feet up on the coffee table. Law didn't mind it at all.

"Someone I knew was sick. He had a violent cold. He reminds me a lot of Usopp-ya." He paused for a second. "I...I remember a woman. She reminds me of Nami-ya. She had the same long, reddish-orange hair as her. She was thanking me for being there."

"Do you think that you could paint a picture of the man?" Law nodded. He went to his room. He grabbed two small canvases, paints, a paint brush, and a pallet. He brought the items back to the living room.

He started to paint what he saw. He, first, painted the man he saw. Law even painted the cloth on his forehead and how it shrouded his face from view. After that, he did one of the woman. It was to the detail of what he remembered of the two.

"When he was finished, he showed them to Corazon. "See? They look so much like them." Corazon didn't say anything for a while.

"You're right. They do look almost identical to them." Corazon set the paintings on the table. "What do you think this means?"

"I have no idea."

**Hope you all like it. Sorry for the late update. Was caught up with some things. Please, let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Have a fantabulous day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	8. The Fight

**The Fight**

_**Law was confused. He didn't understand what was happening around him. The people around him were parting like they were celebrating something he couldn't quite get a grasp of. They cheered and shouted with glee as they drank, sand, danced, and ate.**_

_**He had his own pint of beer but didn't know how to actually feel about the situation he found himself in. He was happy, yes, but he was also confused. What made the people around him so happy? Was there something important they were celebrating?**_

_**"Torao! Come dance with me!" Law looked up from his pint of beer to see who had called him out. It was a kid that had a straw hat. He wore a red tank-top and was smiling down at him. He couldn't see his eyes.**_

_**"No. I'm good." He took a swig of his drink. "Go ask someone else to do that with you." The kid's smile didn't falter in the slightest.**_

_**"I want to dance with you. Please?" Law shook his head. "Fine." The kid walked off and he though that it was the end of the conversation. Law finished his beer and felt a light buzz going on. It was nice and he smiled at seeing the others dance and have a good time.**_

_**Suddenly, someone jumped onto his back. He yelped as he went to stand. "What the hell?!" he shouted as the person giggled at his reaction.**_

_**"Dance with me!" Law rolled his eyes. He knew who had scared him like that.**_

_**"I'm sore. I just want to relax," he stated, trying to pry the other off his back. It wasn't working no matter how much he tried. "Straw Hat-ya, get off of me."**_

_**"No. I want you to dance with me. It's no fun by myself." Law sighed and rolled his eyes again.**_

_**"You have the others to dance with. Why me?" Law set his cup down on the wooden bench. "Go ask Bartolomeo-ya. He would be glad to dance with you." He hoped he would take the offer.**_

_**"No. I want to dance with you." The kid moved from behind him. All Law could see was his smile. The rest of his face was hidden in shadow. "Please? I'll leave you alone afterward."**_

_**Knowing he wasn't getting out of it at all, Law sighed as he stood up. The kid grinned as he took Law by the hands and started to do a jig with him. It wasn't really dancing but it was better than nothing.**_

_**Slowly, he started to smile again as the other laughed. It was nice and made him happy for the other. It was something he could get used to. It was a warm feeling that he enjoyed and made him feel alive.**_

...

Law slowly opened his eyes. He could feel wetness on his face, but he didn't feel sad. The tears were not of sadness nor anger. They were joyful and happy. It had been a very long time since he had cried in happiness. It was not new to him but was welcomed all the same.

The dream was fresh in his mind and made him smile. Getting up, Law wiped his face before going to his room. Getting his stuff together to paint, Law started to paint the picture that he saw between him and the other.

After an hour or so, Law finished the painting. It was of him and the other dancing around. He was smiling along with the other. It felt so real and so...right. He wanted to feel that same thing again.

His phone went off. Going back to his room, Law grabbed it off the nightstand before returning to look at his painting. He answered the phone. "Yes? Is there something wrong?" He wasn't bothered by the interruption. He had finished the painting anyway.

"You know we have the week off, right?" Corazon asked. Law's eyes widened at the question.

"No. I had forgotten." It was true. He had been so off that he hadn't even noticed that Spring Break had rolled around. "Thanks for reminding me." Law continued to look at the picture. "I want to send you a picture of my new painting. Tell me how you feel about it." Law took his phone and snapped a photo of it before sending the image to Corazon's phone.

It took the man a few minutes to respond to him. "It makes me feel happy. I know that you are one of the people. The other looks a lot like you student, Luffy." Law knew he would at least agree with him on that.

"I know. That's why I said that I believe I may have met them in a past life." Law got up and left his room. "I have a feeling about this. It is strange but I'm not bothered. I...I don't know if it's a sign or not."

"I wouldn't doubt it if it is." There was a crash on Corazon's side of the line. Law rolled his eyes. "I have to go. I made a mess."

"I know. I heard it."

"Shut the fuck up. You know how clumsy I am." Law laughed. "It isn't funny, Law."

"It is. Especially when you curse. You rarely do that anymore." There was grumbling before Corazon told him goodbye. "See you later. I might go out today." That sounded like a good idea. Just going out for the day. It was better than being cooped up in his house.

After hanging up, Law got up and stretched before going to find some clean clothes to wear out. He chose a tan sweater, light-blue jeans with black spots, his normal boots, and his white-spotted hat. He liked it. It was comfortable for him.

Walking out of his apartment, Law locked it up before leaving. He breathed in the fresh air as he walked down the stairs. He lived on the second floor of the apartment building. The sun was high in the sky, letting him know that it was noon.

Going around the town, Law wasn't bothered by some people staring at him. He chose to go to the nearby park. It was nice. He liked to watch the families get along there. It hurt him but made him happy all the same.

Getting there, he sat on a bench near the play area. A little girl was playing in the sandbox while a young boy was swinging on the swings. It was nice to see them, and Law let a smile make its way onto his face.

A bit later, the girl came up to him. "Hello. May I help you little girl?" She was smiling at him with big, green eyes.

"Would you like to come play in the sand with me?" she asked. Law gave her a sweet smile. Nodding, the girl smiled as she took his hand and guided him over to the sandbox. He got to his knees. "Do you know how to make a sand castle?"

"Yes. What kind of castle do you want?" The girl gave a description of what kind of castle she wanted him to create for her. It was pretty detailed and not at all hard in his opinion. He agreed to create it and she beamed at his answer.

Slowly, he created the castle. It was large and put his art skills to work. It was nice and she helped him with gathering the sand for it. He smiled the entire time he worked. In the end, the girl was a little upset that she didn't have any flags to put on the tops of the roofs.

"Wait a second." The girl nodded and he walked off. Law gathered some twigs and leaves. He came back with them in his hands. The girl gave him a questioning look. Taking a few of the leaves, Law stuck them onto a few of the twigs. It made flags and he set them on the tops. "There. How do you like it?"

"It's great, Mister!" She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to kneel on the ground. It was a good feeling to make kids happy, in his opinion. "Thank you so much!" Law smiled as he hugged her back. After their little moment, he stood up and told her that he was going to go back to the bench. She told him that it was okay. The girl wanted to play in the sand some more.

Going back to the bench, Law sat down and closed his eyes. He had fun with the girl. It had been a while since he had done something like that for another person. He heard voices as he sat there. "Wow! Did you do this by yourself?!" Law knew that voice all too well.

Opening his eyes, Law saw Luffy standing near the girl. She was still playing in the sand.

"No, sir. The man on the bench did it," the girl answered. She pointed to him with a smile on her face. Law didn't move.

Luffy came up to him with a smile. It looked very familiar to the kid in his dreams. "Hey, Torao. How have you been?" Law offered the side of the bench next to him. He didn't think Luffy wanted to stand while they talked.

"I've been doing fine. How about you?" Law sat up straighter to give him some more room. Luffy smiled as he sat down. It was nice to see the kid looking so happy. It reminded him of his dream with the smiling kid that looked a lot like him.

"I'm doing great." Law noticed the bandage on the other's right cheek. There was also a bruise on his left eyebrow and the right side of his chin.

"You look beat up. Is that from football?" Luffy didn't stop smiling at him.

"Yeah. I get a lot of marks when I do that. It's part of the sport." Law nodded at his answer. The presence of the other was comforting in a way. Just like Nami's presence. There was something about them that was different from normal people.

"How have the others been?" Law asked. He had seen Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp glaring at Nami at every chance they got. It was a glare that promised something bad for her. What, he didn't know. He was worried about what was going on.

"They're doing good. Usopp is finishing a project for Franky, Sanji is still arguing with Zeff over things, and Nami is still drawing maps." Law nodded. He had figured out what each person was in school for. Luffy was in for football, Sanji was in for culinary arts, Nami was in for navigation, and Usopp was in for mechanics. It was interesting to know more things about them.

"That sounds good. Sanji cooks for all of you, right?" Luffy nodded. "He's really good at it."

"Yeah. That's how we became friends in middle school."

"He cooked for you?" Law raised an eyebrow at him. He had never known that.

"Uh-huh. I didn't have money for lunch and I didn't bring one, either. He made me a bento one day and gave it to me. Been friends ever since." Law nodded.

"How about Nami-ya and Usopp-ya?"

"I met Nami in high school. She was a nerd and read books all the time. She could put up with me." Law nodded again. "I've known Usopp since I was little. He's a childhood friend of mine." That sounded nice.

"That's good to know."

"Do you have any childhood friends?" Law shook his head. Luffy looked surprised. "Why?"

"I...moved a lot when I was growing up. Didn't have time to make friends before we moved again." Luffy looked upset about it.

"That's not good at all."

"But I have friends now. That's all I need." That seemed to perk the kid up. They talked for a while about school and their likes and dislikes. Luffy got Law to spill that he didn't like bread.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"To me, it tastes like cardboard. Not an appropriate taste for bread. The texture is also horrible. I...I just don't like it." He thought for a moment. "I don't like plums, either. They just don't taste right to me."

"That's interesting. Never met someone that didn't like bread."

"Yeah. People get shocked when I tell them that." They talked for a little bit longer before they noticed that it was getting late. "Sorry, Straw Hat-ya. I have to get going. See you later." Law smiled to the other.

"That's fine. I have to get going, too. Sanji will kick my ass if I'm not back for dinner." Law nodded. They hugged, awkwardly, before leaving. Law thought the kid was nice and fun to be around. Luffy really liked being part of the football team. He was the captain of it.

Getting back home, ordered some food. He was in the mood for Chinese. After dinner, he read his books on Pirates. Law really did like them. He chalked it up to being part of his past life as to why he was so interested in them.

He went to bed a few hours later. After a while, he woke up. Something compelled him to wake up. Rising from the bed, Law put on his shoes before leaving his house. He took his keys and locked up before heading out. Something was telling him to go out.

Following the notion, Law walked down the street toward the bad part of town. Continuing, Law followed it to an alley. There were three large men surrounding a smaller man. He couldn't see who it was because the men took up most of the area.

"Now, you have nowhere to go! We'll get you for what you did the other night!" one shouted at the man before them.

"Hey. There's someone else here," the one to his right tapped him on the shoulder before pointing to Law.

All three turned their attention to him. "Well, what do we have here? Are you one of his friends? What are you here for?"

"Hey! I'm still here, you shit for brains!" Law immediately knew who that voice belonged to. He didn't know how he knew he was there before, though. Luffy's voice was hoarse and pained.

"S-Straw Hat-ya?" That made the Luffy go quiet. The air was tense in the ally.

"So, you do know him?" The main one grinned down at him. He got a few steps closer to Law. "If you want to get to him, you have to go through us." Law sighed. He was drug out of bed in the middle of the night because Luffy was in trouble. That was a strange reason and felt oddly familiar.

"I do not wish to fight any of you," Law stated. It was true. If they fought him, they would have a big problem if he saw blood.

"Boys. Get him. He's making me angry just standing there." One of the men came to attack him. He quickly moved to the side and dodged him. The man fell to the ground.

"I don't think it's a good idea to fight me," Law tried to warn them. It was the whole truth. If he fought them, they would either end up dying or in the hospital.

"Hahahaha!" The other punched at him. Law grabbed the fist out of reflex and twisted. It broke the man's arm. He didn't mean to do that.

"Shi! He broke my arm! He broke my fucking arm!" The man quickly backed off from Law, cradling his limp arm. The one that came at him the first time tried to hit him as well. That ended up with the man having a broken leg and a bloody nose.

Suddenly, his bloodlust grew. He grinned at seeing the blood drip down from the man's face. "I told you not to fight me," Law said as he stared at the dripping blood. It was a nice colour. Dark, smooth, and, oh so...beautiful.

"The hell is wrong with you?!" the leader screeched at him. Law turned his gaze to him. "The fuck happened to you?! You look so damn creepy from just a second ago!"

"There is a reason I don't like to fight people." Law grinned wider at the man. He ran up to the man before punching him in the face. A sickening crunch let him know that he broke his nose and he watched as a tooth fell out. The man was sent sprawling to the ground on his side.

"FUCK!" The man spit blood out and Law reveled in the sight of more of the liquid. "The hell is your problem?!"

"You decided to pick a fight with me. Remember? You wanted a fight; I am giving you a fight." Law bent down and broke one of the man's fingers. He screamed in agony. "I don't appreciate you attacking one of my students."

"S-Student?" Law nodded in agreement. "You...You're from that...that college, aren't you?"

"Yes. I am the one teacher that you don't want to mess with." Law stood back up before wiping some blood onto his pants. "My name is Trafalgar Law. I don't take too kindly to people like you." The man's eyes widened with looked like recognition. "Now, get the fuck out of here." The three men was barely able to limp out of the alleyway.

Law walked up to Luffy after they were out of sight. The kid looked pretty bad. He had a busted lip, black eye, a cut under his chin, and a gash on his left cheek. "T-Thanks, T-Torao." Law helped him to his feet. The kid also had some cuts, scrapes, and bruises on his arms and legs.

"Straw Hat-ya, what is all this about? Why are you fighting those men in the middle of the night?" Law put one of Luffy's arms around his neck and his own arm around his waist to help him walk.

"I...I got some people from an opposing football team angry with me. I go for midnight jogs and they came to fight me." Law rolled his eyes as he continued to help him along. "How...How did you know that I was here?"

That made Law curious as well. "I...I didn't really know you were here. I woke up a while ago and had the notion to come to this particular area. When I got here, this was what happened." Luffy nodded at his explanation. "We're going back to my house. It's closer to here than yours."

"Shit. Sanji's going to be pissed at me for this."

"I'm sure he will understand if you tell him the truth." Law hauled the kid back to his place. It was a little more difficult to get him up the stairs. When they got inside, Law cleaned Luffy's wounds and patched him up. It was nice to help the man out.

"Why don't you be a doctor? You're so good at doing stuff like this." Law put the first-aid kit back up.

"No. I don't like the idea of someone's life in my hands. Too much stress and responsibility." Luffy nodded. Law rolled his eyes. "You can spend the night here. I don't really mind it. I have a big enough bed, or you can take the couch. It's your choice."

"Are...Are you sure?" Luffy seemed worried about his offer.

"Yeah. It doesn't bother me. Now, I'm going to bed before I pass out on the floor. See you in the morning, Straw Hat-ya." Luffy wished him a goodnight as well before he went back to his room. He covered up in the bed. He was getting used to letting people sleep over at his house. He didn't know if he should be feeling like that nor not.

**Hope you like it. I know that I haven't updated in a while but it's hard when you have other things to do. Like college. Anyways, please let me know what you think of the new addition. Have a springtastic day. Tatty-bye!**


	9. The Same?

**The Same?**

_**There was a battle going on around him. He heard the fighting and shouts of others. Law could hear the frustration in the voices of the ones he could hear. Opening his eyes, Law found himself face down on the ground. Blood was pooled underneath him.**_

_**Though he was awake and not seriously hurt, his body didn't move an inch. It was as if it wasn't listening to him. A shout of pure anger, sadness, and frustration came from somewhere nearby.**_

_**He heard a laugh he could never forget. "Fuffuffu. The beast is awoken." His heart almost stopped at the sound of his uncle's voice. "I wonder how he will react when he finds your dead body, Law."**_

_**After a minute, he heard a voice shout at his uncle. More fighting ensued until someone got close to him. He closed his eyes again. "Torao?!" **S-Straw Hat-ya? What's going on here? _**_The kid started to push at him. "Torao, hey are you okay?" He was turned over. "What happened to your arm?" The other still pushed at him to get him to react. "Torao! Hey! Torao!"_**

**_"Isn't it obvious? He's dead."_**

**_"You're lying!"_**

**_"But, I'm not. He said that you could make miracles happen. Is that true, Straw Hat?" He heard the young man get angry again and attack. Doflamingo did the same thing. It was getting to the point that he feared for the other's life._**

**_The teen landed near him again. "Mingo!"_**

**_"Wait."_**

**_"What?" he gasped._**

**_"Listen closely, Straw Hat-ya. I have a plan."_**

...

Law woke up the next day with someone wrapped around him like a lifeline. His mind slowly woke up so he could process what was around him. Turning over, he found himself face to face with Luffy.

_Oh yeah. I let him spend the night since he was hurt._ Trying carefully not to wake him up, Law pried the other's arms off of him and got out of the bed. He needed some coffee before the younger man woke up.

Going to the kitchen, he fixed up the coffee maker and proceeded to make himself a cup of coffee. It settled his nerves every morning if he drank it. Made him feel better. Especially if he dreamt the night before.

Thinking of the dream, he remembered the sight of blood underneath his body. _I can't paint with him here. I will do it some other time. _Walking back to the bedroom, Law started to examine his student.

Law had been told that Luffy was an energetic and lively person when he was around people he knew. It was very different with him, though. The kid was calm, collected, and sort of quiet when he was around him. Law couldn't place what could change the attitude of the other. The man had raven hair like him, sort of tan skin, a scar under his left eye, and a childish face.

Suddenly, Luffy shot into a sitting position. "Torao! Robin!" The action scared the shit out of him, and he dropped his cup of coffee. The mug shattered on the floor and the coffee splattered across it. Luffy was huffing and Law could see sweat on his face.

"S-St-Straw Hat-ya..." The two names had also shocked him. _What was he dreaming about? _"Are...Are you okay?" He didn't know what else to ask the younger man. Something was happening that he wanted to know.

Luffy looked over to him. His eyes were cloudy for a second before he blinked. Law was worried about the man. "T-Torao-s-sensei?" He looked down at his hands.

"What...What did you dream of?"

"Um..." Law was patient to listen to what he had to say but was eager also. "I dreamt of you. And Robin-sensei. A...A man was trying...trying to kill both of you." He was taken back at the answer.

"Do you remember the man's name?"

"I...I think I called him Mingo." Law felt his heart stop for a split second. _He...He dreams the same as...as me. _With that thought, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and Law fell to the ground. "Torao-sensei!" was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

...

"I don't know what to do." Luffy's voice awake Law. He was groggy and just listened to his voice as he spoke. "I don't know what happened. I said something to him, and he passed out." He was quiet for a moment. "No. I didn't hurt him. What should I do?" Law chalked it up to him talking on the phone.

Law groaned as he sat up. He opened his eyes to see the other sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. Luffy wasn't looking at him as he held a phone to his ear. "S-Straw Hat-ya?"

"He's awake. Do you want to talk to him?" He shook his head to clear it. "Torao-sensei, your dad wants to talk to you." Luffy handed him his phone.

Law accepted it. "Hello?" he answered. "Could you go in the living room for now?" Luffy nodded as he got up and left the room.

"Law, what happened? Luffy told me that you passed out after he said something to you. What did he say?" Thinking back, Law remembered what was said that caused him to pass out.

"Cora-san, I don't think I'm the only one that has the dreams," he stated. Moving to the edge of the bed, Law put his feet on the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"Straw Hat-ya had a dream about me, Nico-ya, and Doflamingo." There was silence from Corazon, so Law continued. "Doflamingo was trying to kill Nico-ya and me. He woke up screaming our names."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm very sure that we have the same dreams." Law stood up and walked to the window. It was light out and he could see different people walking down the street. "I could ask him about them. Show him the paintings as well. Maybe he could tell me more about what I want to know."

"Law, that could end two ways. The first way is that the both of you actually dream the same things and can talk about them. And the second is that you don't, and he finds out about what you don't want others to." Law already knew that.

"But I have to at least try, right?"

"You could. I don't have how he will react, though." Law nodded even though Corazon couldn't see him. There was no way to predict someone you don't know all that well.

"I'm going to try. If it goes the second way, I will figure something out. Alright?" Corazon agreed and Law hung up. He had made his mind up.

Walking out of the room, Law found Luffy in the living room on the couch. "Is everything alright, Torao-sensei?"

"Yes. You don't have to say the last part when we aren't in school." Luffy nodded in agreement. "I have something to show you. Stay right there. I will be back in a moment."

"Yes, sir." With that, Luffy left him to go to his special room. He opened it with the key around his neck before walking in. Going to the closet, Law got the paintings out of the closet. There were quite a few. It was a little hard to get them all in his arms.

Once he got them all, he toted them to the living room. "These are what I want to show you." He laid them gently on the ground.

"Are those...paintings?" Luffy asked.

"Yes. I want you to look at some of the closely, though." He found one with the kid that looked familiar and him dancing. "Have you ever seen this before?" Luffy looked the painting from his hands and studied it.

"Yeah, actually. I remember dreaming this. That's you and me, I think. But..."

"But what?"

The kid looked up at him with wide eyes. "I had this dream before I even met you." That shocked him. Slowly, they went through each picture that pertained to the younger man. There were quite a few of them that did have him in it. "How do you have all of these moments? Where did you get these from?"

"I dreamt them. Every time I dream of something like this, I paint the moment." Law gathered up the ones that didn't have him in them.

"You paint the moments you have in your dreams?" He nodded. "I never knew you could paint. And these paintings are you memories?"

"Yes. Do you know of anyone else that has the dreams?" Law watched the teen think for a minute.

"Nami, Sanji, and Usopp told me that they have strange dreams that feel real. I didn't think much of it." Law was now convinced that they all had similar dreams but from their own perspectives.

"Thank you. Please, don't tell anyone about this. I will ask the others another time." Luffy nodded. "Also, don't tell about my paintings. I don't like for people to know that." The kid agreed and they had breakfast.

"I think Sanji will be upset that I won't be there for breakfast." Law chuckled.

"Your friend seems to not like it when you aren't there for meals." Luffy giggled.

"Yeah. He's the cook in the house like I said before. Sanji doesn't like it when I skip meals. It makes him angry with me." Law nodded. They ate like nothing was wrong. It felt, to Law, familiar. There was something about eating with the other that felt so...normal.

Soon enough, Luffy told Law that he had to go home before his friends started to panic about him not coming home. He told the younger man to be safe on his way home. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one that had the dreams.

Going over to his couch, Law laid down. The kid had a lot of energy. It tuckered him out a lot to keep up with him. Closing his eyes, he started to drift off back to sleep. It was his day off, so he decided to take a nap.

...

**_"Law! Where did you go?!" Law was in the library, reading a book he got from one of the shelves._**

**_"Black leg-ya, I'm in the library," he called back. Flipping a page, he waited for the other male to enter the room. A few minutes later, the door opened, and the sound of shoes tapped on the floor._**

**_"Why did you run off after dinner?" Law looked up to the man as he got closer to him. There was a cigarette sticking out of his mouth, had blond hair that shadowed the top part of his face, wore a black suit, and had an anchor style facial hair with stubble on his upper lip._**

**_"I just wanted some time alone. Your crew is...difficult to stand for a period of time." The man laughed before sitting next to him. Law didn't mind it at all._**

**_"I know. Zoro and I fight constantly. I bet you aren't used to that on your crew." Law shook his head._**

**_"Not as violent as you and Roronoa-ya, but Shachi and Penguin fight every so often." The other chuckled. "But, no. I'm not used to so much...action during the day or even at night."_**

**_"I understand." They were quiet for a bit. "Want to come drink with me?" Law raised an eyebrow. "The others are going to bed and I want a drinking partner. Zoro never gest drunk so it isn't fun."_**

**_"I accept." Law bookmarked his page before closing the book. "Let's go. I might soothe my nerves from being on this ship." Black leg grinned as he stood up. Law got up and followed him. It was nice to have someone that understood his reason for things._**

**Nice to know you all are enjoying the story. Have a gracious day. Tatty-bye!**


	10. Return of his Illness

**Return of his Illness**

Law didn't feel so well. He had just finished up his last class for the day. His head hurt and it felt like he was burning up. Going to his special room, Law started marking the jars he had put together the earlier that day.

His vision blurred for a second. "Shit. This doesn't look good for me," he said under his breath.

Soon, his thoughts went to Luffy. The kid hadn't spilled anything to anyone. Not his dreams to the others nor his painting hobby. It was nice that Luffy listened to him and obeyed his request. He was confident that the other would keep his mouth shut.

After his work, he left his special room and locked the door. Suddenly, his vision swam, and he fell to the floor. He groaned as he laid on the floor. His body was too heavy for him to move. Law didn't want to move, either. The floor was cool and helped him with his burning skin.

"I...I gotta...*cough*...call C-Cora-san..." Law curled up on the floor into a fetal position. He coughed violently. "Sh-Shit. This...*cough*...This is going to...put a damper on...*cough*...my plans..."

A few minutes later, his door to the classroom opened up. "Law-sensei, I wanted to ask you about...Law-sensei!" Gathering some energy, he lifted his head. Sanji stood next to his desk with wide eyes. "Are you okay?!"

"I...I feel just a little...*cough*...under the weather," Law answered. "No...*cough*...No need to worry." Laying his head back down, he pressed the right side of his face back into the ground. "I'll...I'll...*cough*...get up...eventually."

Suddenly, the other was picking him up. "Law-sensei, you need help. Have you been sick all day?"

"Don't...know. Haven't...*cough*...Haven't noticed." He was helped out of his room. A few peopled watched as Sanji helped him down the hall. A girl gasped as she rushed off. He knew her. She was one of Corazon's students. "F-Fuck. Just...*cough*...what I need."

"What's wrong?" Sanji had Law's left arm around his neck and his own right arm around his waist, holding him up.

"N-Nothing." He coughed violently again. Law started to slip from the other's hold a little.

"I'm going to need help," Sanji whispered under his breath. He heard him, though. Getting to the stairs, Law groaned. "Okay. We'll take the elevator."

Law was led to the elevator. Sanji got in and hit the button for the ground level. "Sanji-ya..." The man looked at him. "Sorry...*cough*...about th-this."

"You don't need to apologize. You're not bothering me in the slightest." He could see the concern on his face. The man was having a small panic attack. Law could tell.

On the ground floor, he saw the group. "Sanji, where have you..." Usopp trailed off when he saw them. Law lowered his head. He didn't have the energy to keep it up.

"Torao-sensei! What happened?!" A coughing fit racked his body. Sanji had a hard time keeping him up because of it.

"He's sick," Nami said with worry.

"I'm...I'm fine..." He knew it was a lie. Law was less than fine. He was a wreck. Not something he was proud of at that moment.

"What should we do?" Usopp asked. He started to slip from the cook's arms.

"Luffy, help me keep him up." The teen grabbed him on the other side. "Do you remember where he lives?" There was jealousy in his voice. _Did...Did Straw Hat-ya tell him about spending the night with me?_

"I do. I wouldn't trust Luffy with that," Nami said.

"Then, get us there. I don't think he can stand on his own for much longer." It was as if they were talking about him without him being there. It was...strange. Not something he expected.

He was brought out of the building into the blinding light of the setting sun. "Goddamnit! That...*cough**cough*...fucking h-hurts!" Law shouted as he buried his face into Sanji's shoulder. He hated the sun at that moment. It hurt his head.

"Sorry, Law-sensei. We'll get you home soon." He nodded as he kept his face in Sanji's shoulder. Law didn't want to face the world. He already knew he looked like shit.

After about twenty minutes, they got to a place. "How are we going to get him up the stairs?" Usopp asked. Law decided to look to see where they were. All five of them were at the stairs to his apartment.

"I...I can w-walk...*cough*...walk up th-them," he assured the group.

"Are you sure?" Law nodded. Sanji kept one arm around him while he attempted to go up the stairs. He smiled with triumph as he got to the top.

He dug in his right pocket of his pants for the keys. "H-Here. You're...*cough**cough*...going to need th...*cough*...them." Usopp took them from him and unlocked the door. "You all...*cough*...can come in."

"Thank you for inviting us," they all said in unison. It made him smile. The four of them were kind and helpful to him. It felt familiar but foreign.

Inside, Sanji and Luffy got him to his room and in bed. It was comfortable and he curled up like a child. All of them went in the living room. He just coughed and shivered in the bed. Slowly, his consciousness faded.

...

_**Law groaned as he shivered and hacked. "Chopper, can't you do anything to help him?" He knew that voice. It was familiar but the name wasn't coming to him. He felt hot and cold at the same time.**_

_**"I'm doing my best here. I took swabs and tested them. He has a cold. I gave him some medicine. It should help him out." Law turned over and hugged the pillow on the other side of the bed. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens."**_

_**The sound of a door opening and shutting let him know that someone left. A hand was placed on his shoulder. It made him jolt. "Law, can you hear me?" The voice was kind, soft, and low. It was male, though. He was sure of that.**_

_**"Y-Yes," he answered in a low, hoarse voice. Law hugged the pillow tighter. "N-Nose-ya, is...*cough*...is that you?" He didn't have the energy to open his eyes.**_

_**"Yeah. I brought you to Chopper after you collapsed on an island we were visiting." Law nodded. "You're pretty heavy for being so skinny," Nose joked. Law let out a hoarse laugh before it turned to violent coughing. "Try not to do anything. You need to rest. Chopper said you need to rest more than anything."**_

_**"What...*cough*...What happened?" He was curious as to how he came to be sick.**_

_**"We split up into groups, remember? You and I branched off together." Law remembered and nodded. "I was looking at the plant life and you were doing...something else." Law gave a small laugh. "Okay. I wasn't really paying attention to what you were doing?"**_

_**"Go on."**_

_**"Well, I was looking at a particularly strange-looking flower when I heard a thud behind me. Looked back and you were on the ground." That explained why he didn't remember what happened. "I got to you and you had a fever. Immediately, I used my super strength to carry you back to the ship and to Chopper," the man bragged. Law knew it was a lie. Still, he was happy to know that the other had cared about him enough to get him help.**_

_**"Where...*cough*...are the others?"**_

_**"They're still on the island. Chopper and I have been looking over you since I brought you back. That was about three hours ago." Law nodded again before finding enough energy to open his right eye.**_

_**He couldn't see the man's eyes but saw his long nose and smile. "Th-Thanks, Nose...*cough*...Nose-ya," he said with a smile. The other's face turned a light shade of pink.**_

_**"N-No problem. You looked after me when I was sick, remember?" Law nodded in agreement. He remembered that time.**_

_**He closed his eyes back. "I'm going...*cough**cough*...I'm going back to sl-sleep." Nose agreed and he fell back into fitful sleep.**_

...

Law groaned as he woke up. A violent coughing fit hit him, and he turned over. His body convulsed with every cough. "Sh-Shit..." Blood came out onto his hand. His eyes widened. _No. Not again I thought I was better. What happened?_

Sitting up, Law saw that his students were passed out around him room. Luffy was in a chair across the room next to his dresser, Nami was sitting on the floor while resting her head on her arms at the foot of the bed, Usopp was splayed out on the floor, and Sanji was right next to him. He was doing the same thing as Nami.

Moving to the side of the bed, he got shakily to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. He had to use the walls to do so. In the bathroom, he sat next to the shower. His head hurt and he felt like he was going to puke.

A buzz in his pocket let him know that his phone was still on him. Law struggled to get it out of his pocket. There were 25 texts from Corazon. A half smile made it to his face. He sluggishly dialed his number.

It only rang once. "Law! What happened to you?! A student came and told me that Sanji was carrying you out of the school with his friends! What the hell is going on?!" The man sounded scared for him and worried. It was pretty normal.

"C-Cora-san...*cough*...I'm...I'm coughing up...bl...*cough**cough*...blood..." he answered. His breath was labored, and his body hurt. Blood was now on his shirt sleeve.

"Law, do I need to bring your medicine? I can come over now. I'm at home." Law knew what he was talking about. He hadn't needed his medicine in ten years. It was the only way he could get better.

"Y-Yeah. That...*cough*...That would help," he wheezed out. The effort to talk was taking a toll on him.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. if the door is locked, I have my key. Don't do anything strenuous."

"i want...I want to...*cough*...shower." He put the phone on speaker and started to slowly strip his clothes.

"Go ahead. I'll be there to help you in a bit. If your students are there, let them know I'm coming over."

"They're...*cough*...sleeping."

"Then don't bother them. Let them sleep." Law agreed and hung up. After that, he crawled into the shower and turned it on. It took a good five minutes to wash his hair and he was in the middle of washing his body when the bathroom door opened. "Law? Are you still showering?"

"Yeah," he breathed. He could tell that it was Corazon from his shadow on the curtain. The man was moving around. "What...*cough*...What are you doing?"

"I'm setting clothes out for you. Your students are still asleep." Law nodded. He had guessed as much. There hadn't been any sounds of movement from anywhere in the house.

"That's g-good." He finished bathing and washed off. He had been sitting the whole time. Law didn't have the energy to stand up on his own.

"I believe that they care for you more than just a teacher," Corazon said with a smile in his voice. Law shut the water off and laughed.

"That...*cough*...That would ex-explain their a-actions towards...*cough*...me." The curtain opened to reveal Corazon.

"Law, you look horrible."

"Thanks. Haven't...Haven't noticed," he replied, sarcastically. Corazon rolled his eyes as he reached down to help him up. Law allowed the man to pull him to his feet.

"You need help getting dressed, don't you?" Law shrugged. The other sighed as he helped him dry off and get dressed into clean clothes. "I can't believe we're going through this again."

"Good...*cough*...thing you...kept the me...*cough**cough*...medicine." Corazon agreed. They both knew that the man would keep his medicine. There was always a possibility of it coming back. Like now.

"Here." The man held out a medicine cup to him. It was filled with a clear liquid. "Take it and I'll help you back into bed without waking them up."

Law accepted the cup and downed it in one go. He was used to the taste. It was of lemons and something foul. After he made a face, Law handed the cup back. Corazon set it on the counter. The man guided him back to his room and into bed. He was glad to have Corazon there.

"I won't bother them. I'm just going to get them some blankets."

"That's...*cough*...fine. You...You know where they...*cough*...are." Corazon nodded as he covered him back up. Sanji shifted but didn't wake. Law laid back down and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, he felt a kiss to his forehead. "Get some rest. The medicine will kick in soon. Goodnight, Law. I love you." Law mumbled 'I love you' back to the man before he felt asleep. It was nice. He wanted to paint his dream from before but didn't have the energy to do so.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I twisted his sickness from the manga and anime a little. I hope you all don't mind. Have a wondrous day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	11. Explanation of His Sickness

**Explanation of His Sickness**

It had been a good couple of days since Law's sickness had come back. And during those days, Nami, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp would take turns watching over him. He appreciated it but had told them that he could take care of himself. They didn't listen to him and took care of him, nonetheless.

Suddenly, Luffy sat up in his bed and started to violently cough. All of his students were out of the house at the time. Luffy had classes along with Nami and Usopp went shopping with Sanji. He had told them that he would be fine alone for a bit.

The coughing didn't stop. He turned over and fell out of the bed. Blood splattered on the floor from his coughing. _Sh-Shit. I...I need my...my me-medicine. _He tried to crawl out of the room. _Where did...did they...put it?_

Finally, his coughing subsided after a few minutes. Law had made it a few feet out of the room. His chest felt like it was on fire. He hated feeling and being sick. It reminded him of his past. Now, he was being thrown back in time from when he first developed his sickness.

He curled up on the floor, unable to move because of the pain in his chest and all over his body. "S-Sanji-y-ya...S-St-Straw H-Hat-y-ya...N-Na-Nami-y-ya...U-Us-Usopp-y-ya..." Tears started to run down his face in rivers. "It...It h-hurts..."

What felt like hours, Law heard the front door being open. "Law, are you still up? Is everything okay?" Sanji asked as he entered.

Law continued to silently cry as he laid on the floor, trying not to move too much to hurt himself. His body shook with his sobs. "Law-sensei! What happened?!" Usopp came rushing over to him. The hand hurt him more since his whole body was in pain.

A scream was ripped from his throat. "P-P-Please! Don't...Don't touch...m-me!" He was in enough pain. The man didn't need anymore. "It...It h-hu-hurts..."

"Sanji! I need you to get his medicine!" They had learned quickly that when he was in a lot of pain, he needed his medicine. It was something that they had to figure out in record time without help from Law or Corazon. Most of the time, he couldn't even speak because of the pain.

"What happened?" Sanji came around the corner. Law lifted his head to look at him. The man stopped dead in his tracks. "Law, what happened to you?" Sanji quickly made his way over to him with the cup of medicine in his hand. "Usopp, get him to sit up. He can't take it while laying down on the ground."

"B-But... What if I hurt him? You know how it is when he needs it," Usopp tried to reason with the other.

"Well, he can't sit up on his own, now can he? It will hurt him, but it's better than for him to suffer longer than he already has. Plus, he could drown if I try to give it to him lying down." Sanji was the one that knew how to work with his sickness the most.

Shaky hands were placed on his shoulders. He screamed at the pain that shot through his body from the area that was touched. "S-Sorry!" Usopp apologized. He sounded worried and sorrowful at causing him pain. Soon enough, he was sitting against the man's chest.

Looking up, he didn't see Sanji. He saw Doflamingo. It scared the hell out of him. The man brought something close to his face. "N-No! I...I don't want it!" he screamed. His body was too heavy to move, so he turned his head away.

"Law, you need to take your medicine," the voice was his uncle's as well.

"N-No! It's...It's that st-stuff again!" Law tried to keep his face away from the cup. "It...It makes me...f-feel weird! I don't want...any more of it!"

His face was grabbed, and the liquid forced into his mouth. A hand closed over his mouth so he couldn't spit it out. "Swallow. Please?" More tears gathered in his eyes again as he nodded. Law, begrudgingly, swallowed the substance.

"D-Doffy...I don't like this...game," he replied. "When...When's C-Cora-san coming...home?" He continued to cry. His head had dropped down.

"Sanji. Do you know what he's talking about?" Usopp asked. Law looked back up and saw Sanji in front of him. He was so relieved that it wasn't Doflamingo anymore.

"No. I...I have no idea what that was all about," the blond answered. "Law, could you tell us who 'Doffy' is?"

Law's eyes widened at the name. He didn't want to talk about what had just happened. "I...I don't feel...like answering that...q-question at this...time." He didn't want them to know who he was. Ever.

"O...kay." Usopp helped him up. The pain was gone since he had his medicine in the system. It was way better than before. "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better. But still horrible." He coughed again, a little less violently this time. "I really appreciate you guys for helping me and being here," Law informed them. The two men smiled at him.

"No problem, Law," Sanji answered. "Are you up for eating something?"

Law's stomach growled at the mention of food. "I would appreciate something to eat. I don't remember when the last time I ate was."

Sanji and Usopp looked between each other. "We don't either. The days have sort of been mashing together." Law had to agree with them. He didn't even remember what day it was. Sanji walked off to the kitchen. Law assumed it was to make him something to eat.

"This sickness is interrupting my teaching schedule," he complained aloud. He didn't care if they heard him or not.

"You can't really blame yourself for it." Usopp was trying to cheer him up. Law thought it was a kind gesture for the younger one to do. "Nobody ever plans to get sick."

"You're right." Law stumbled back to his bedroom. "I never planned to get the sickness in the first place. I guess that nobody ever really plans for bad things to happen." He sat back down on his bed.

"What is the sickness you have? Why does it do this to you?" Usopp asked as he sat down in a chair next to the bed. Law hoped that they wouldn't see the blood on the other side from earlier.

"I'll...I'll explain what it is when all four of you are here. The other two should know about what it really wrong with me." Law sighed. "I thought I got better many years ago. It seems that I was sort of wrong."

Soon enough, Sanji came in with a bowl of soup. Law thanked him for it as he ate. "Law, what's your favourite food?" the man asked. He sat on the bed next to him.

"Why?" He put a spoonful of soup in his mouth.

"I...I was just wondering." Law could tell that there was something more to that that just wanting to know. He decided to tell the two anyway.

"My favourite foods are onigiri and grilled fish." It was nice to know that they cared about him so much.

"What don't you like?" Usopp asked.

Looking up from his almost empty bowl, Law gave that a thought. "I don't like bread nor umeboshi. Both have strange tastes and textures to me." He shrugged. "Cora-san doesn't like bread, either."

"So, you both have something in common?" He nodded.

"Is Corazon-sensei your real father or not?" Law looked over to Sanji. _That's an extremely personal question. I don't know if I want to answer that question._

"Um...I don't feel like answering that at this moment." Sanji looked embarrassed.

"Sorry for asking." Law smiled to him.

"It's fine. I might tell you another time." _Or you can ask him. But I would prefer to answer that when I'm not sick and comfortable with telling any of you my personal life._

...

A couple hours later, the whole group was back. Law was feeling a little bit better but chose to stay in the bed. Nami and Luffy looked exhausted from their day. It made him worry for their health. They were watching over him nonstop. Like they owed him for something he had done for them.

When it was around nine at night, they gathered around his bed, waiting for something. "Law, can you tell us what you have now?" Sanji asked. They all looked expectantly at him. Like they were ready to hear a story that they've waited years to hear.

Law sighed. "I got sick with something horrible when I was around five." He rubbed his head as he leaned against the headboard. "I don't really remember what they called it, but it makes me cough up blood and feel pain when anything and everything touches me."

The group took on sorrowful expressions. Law knew that they were for him. "How did you get over it?" Nami asked.

"Cora-san took me to many different hospitals. Almost none of them could figure out what I even had." He remembered the man getting furious when they wanted to quarantine him because they didn't know what he had. Corazon punched a few of them for that.

"You said almost none of them. So, was there one of them that actually helped you?" Usopp asked. Law nodded.

"Yes. I went to the most advanced laboratory there is. Cora-san didn't know what else to do." He was getting tired from speaking so much. "Dr. Vegapunk looked at me. I was under examination for several days."

"What happened through those days?" Luffy asked.

"I went through many different tests to see what I had. After about two weeks, Dr. Vegapunk created a medicine for me. I took it and my symptoms started to go away. The more I took it, the better I got." He sighed. "About ten years ago, I didn't have to take it anymore because I was pretty much cured."

"Then why is it back now? If you were cured, it shouldn't come back, right?" Law shook his head.

"Dr. Vegapunk told me that it might come back. That is why I still have some of my medicine on hand. Cora-san kept it because he had told him to."

"That's better, I guess." Sanji blew out some smoke. "So, are you getting better? We can't really tell."

Law chuckled. "It takes about a week for it to show that it's working. It has only been a couple of days. I'm...I'm sorry for bothering all of you with this." He looked away with guilt.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by them. They were hugging him. "Don't apologize. We aren't doing this because anyone asked. It's because we want to," Nami replied. Slowly, a smile rose to his face. He wrapped as much of his arms as he could around all of them.

"I really appreciate this." That was when exhaustion hit him. "I need to get some more sleep." They let him go. "I'm going to get Cora-san to get you all some blow-up mattresses, so you don't have to sleep on the floor or on the couch anymore."

They smiled and thanked him. Sanji helped him lay down before tucking him in. They bid him goodnight before leaving the room to let him get some undisturbed rest. His smile was still in place. _I believe that they know that there is something between us. I wonder...Maybe I can show the others the paintings while they're staying here. Would be easier on me._

**Good to know you all like it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm very sorry about that. Please, forgive me. Anyways, have a gorgeous day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	12. Bad Memory and Shocking Surprise

**Bad Memory and Shocking Surprise**

_**"Law, can you come over here for a moment?" Law stiffened up when he heard that deep, masculine voice. It wasn't necessarily that he was afraid. It was more like he was skittish of the person that spoke. Sometimes, the man never had anything good for him when he called him.**_

_**Slowly and cautiously, Law came to stand right in front of his uncle. Doflamingo was grinning down at him. Law was only about thirteen or so. He was still very short against the man.**_

_**"Raise your head for me, please." Holding back the urge to run away, slowly, he raised his head to look into the red-tinted glasses of his scary, creepy, and sometimes brutal uncle. He didn't know if he liked him or not anymore. The man was still grinning at him. "I have something I want you to try for me."**_

_**"What is it?" Law asked. It took a lot out of him to keep from stuttering.**_

_**Doflamingo produced a bottle from inside his coat. It was unmarked and completely white. "It's almost like a medicine."**_

_**Law raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sick, though." Confusion quickly replaced his fear and wariness. He didn't understand why Doflamingo wanted him to try something if it was like a medicine.**_

_**"I know. But it's a medicine for something else." He watched the older man uncap the bottle and pour the substance into the lid. "You just have to drink it. I promise that it won't hurt you." Doflamingo held the cap out to him.**_

_**Carefully, he took the cap into his hands. He studied the liquid inside the object. It was clear. Law brought it to his nose. He sniffed it to see if it had a smell to it. Law pulled away with a puzzled expression. **It doesn't have a smell to it. Don't all medicines usually have a smell to them, though?_

**_"Doffy, it doesn't have a smell. Don't most medicines have a sort of sickly sweet smell to them?" he asked. Law looked up to Doflamingo. He didn't look upset. It was more like he was waiting for something to happen._**

**_"You're right. Most do. But there are some that don't have a smell at all," he explained. "There are a few headache medicines that don't have a smell at all when you smell them."_**

**_Law still eyed the clear, scentless substance warily. "What is it a medicine for?"_**

**_"It's a medicine that will make you feel better than normal. It's sort of like a pick-me-up." Law knew what those were. Doflamingo used things like that all the time. Mostly so that he could work late into the night._**

**_"Alright." Bringing the lid to his lips, Law downed the medicine in one go. He handed the cap back when he finished. His face turned to a curious expression. "It tastes like a fruity drink," he announced. "Why does it taste good like that? I thought medicines were supposed to taste...sour."_**

**_Doflamingo laughed. "That's interesting. I didn't know it would taste like that." Law was even more confused. _**_He hasn't tried it yet? Why? He said that it's like a pick-me-up. Why give it to me?_

**_After a minute or so, Law started to feel strange. "D-Doffy..." He felt hot and was having a bit of trouble trying to keep his thoughts straight._**

**_"Hm?" The man didn't seem to notice what was happening to him. "Your face is all red. Are you feeling okay?"_**

**_"S-Something feels w-w-weird," Law confessed. There was a heat gathering in his chest. He raised his hand and fisted the black hoddie-shirt he was wearing. "It...It's hot in h-here." He could feel sweat starting to run down the side of his face. His breathing got heavier._**

**_"You don't look so good," Doflamingo said as he reached out to him. When his hand touched his heated skin, Law made a strange, strangled noise in the back of his throat. He couldn't figure out what the noise had been. It hadn't been loud but the other still heard it. "Is there something wrong, Law?"_**

**_"I...I dont...haah...I don't kn-know..." He tightened his grip on his shirt. His breathing got heavier, and something felt weird between his legs. He had never felt anything like that before. He couldn't figure out what was happening. It was almost like having his sickness back. But he had taken his medicine that morning already._**

**_"Come here." His uncle held his arms open for him. Not knowing what else to do, Law took the few steps forward before being enveloped into the other man's strong, muscular arms. When his skin touched him again, Law made the same noise but a little louder than before. "What's wrong? You can tell me."_**

**_Law, shakily, releases his hold on his shirt and, instead, fisted the man's soft, pink feathered coat. Tears were starting to flood down his cheeks. The heat was messing with his head and he couldn't figure out what was going on with him._**

**_"D-D-Doffy..." Law stuttered his name out as he cried into his shoulder. The uncomfortable feeling between his legs was making it harder for him to keep his mind together._**

**_"Hm?" The man put a hand in his hair and one on his back. Law had left his hat in his room since he was just moving around the house. It was the weekend, anyway. That was, also, why he was with his uncle. He got to spend time with him every other weekend. It gave Corazon some time away from him._**

**_"S-Something..." He made another noise that cut off his sentence. "S-So-Something feels...w-weird b-be-between my...my l-legs," he forced out. He couldn't figure out what was going on. It frightened him and confused him at the same time._**

**_The man helped him into his lap. His legs were on either side of the man's. Law was wheezing and still breathing quite heavily all while sniffling. He was pressing his face further into the other's shoulder._**

**_The hand on his back move to the front of his pants. When it touched him through his pants, a loud moan escaped his mouth. It made his face heat up even more than it already had. He wanted to melt through the couch or disappeared into thin air._**

**_"Law, might you have a problem down here?" Doflamingo asked. Law fisted the coat tighter and shoved his face further into the man's shoulder. He wanted to die at that exact moment. Law didn't answer him. "Do you want me to help you?"_**

**_Law's eyes widened. He was mortified that his uncle, HIS UNCLE, would ask to help him with something like that. Law wasn't that oblivious as to what was wrong now. He was studying how the human body worked. Males and females alike. His penis was hard. He had figured that out when Doflamingo touched it. Now, the guy was wanting to help him get it down. He thought that was something a guy did with his partner._**

**_To be honest, Corazon was teaching him to like who he wanted. It didn't matter if it was a boy or a girl. As long as Law was happy, his dad told him that he was happy. It made Law content with knowing that Corazon didn't mind his tastes in people._**

**_"W-Wh-Why?" He was trying to keep in another moan as his uncle moved his hand a little. "I...I th-though...that was some-something l-lo-lovers do with...with each o-other," Law explained his confusion._**

**_He could feel Doflamingo's smile on his neck. "I know. That is what lovers do with each other." His hand moved again, and Law bit the inside of his cheek to keep in a, no doubt, loud moan. "But I'm just going to help you. There's nothing really going on. I'm just going to help you get it down." Law made a questioning noise this time. Doflamingo seemed to understand what was going on in his head. "It doesn't mean our relationship has changed. We're still family. I'm just helping you with a small problem you have."_**

**_"Y-You mean...like when a...haah...p-parent helps...haah...their child?" Law asked. It was hard to think because of the pressure in his groin and the sparks of pleasure when Doflamingo shifted his hand a bit every so often._**

**_"Sort of like that, I guess." The man moved his other hand from the back of his head. It moved to be with the other on his groin. He bit back another moan once again. the moment was getting weird and he didn't know how to feel about it. "Don't worry, Law. I'll help you."_**

**_Slowly, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. One of the large hands started to slip into his pants and underwear._**

...

"NO!" Law shouted as he shot up in bed. He was sweating and breathing heavily. His body was still aching, but he was almost to the point of having a panic attack or freaking out.

After a moment or two, Luffy and Nami burst into the room. They looked freaked out and worried at the same time. "Torao, are you okay?" Luffy asked. He sounded upset that Law had screamed. Nami looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Y-Yeah." He began to rub at his arms. "It...It was just a bad...bad dream." No. It had been memories. He had never told Corazon about stuff like that. The man never could figure out why Law and Doflamingo had drifted apart. Those moments were why. Not to mention, Law figured out what the 'medicine' was and what it did to him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Nami inquired. Law nodded.

A knock sounding on the front door made him jump a little. "Who's...Who's there?" Luffy shrugged before going back into the living room. Nami stayed in the room with him. "Where's the other two?" They hadn't come running into the room with Nami and Luffy.

"Oh. They went to check on the house. Since we were at school today, they decided to go check on it while we watched you." Law nodded. He was, gradually, calming down.

"Torao, there's a guy here to see you," Luffy called out to him. Law raised an eyebrow at what the younger man said.

Carefully, Law got out of the bed. Nami offered to help him but he assured her that he was fine. Reluctantly, the woman did as he asked. It took him a few minutes, but he was able to make it to the living room. "Who's here?" he asked as he stood in the hallway.

Luffy turned from the door to look at him. "This guy says that he found out you're sick. He came to check on you." Law was baffled. _Who came to see me? There's only a handful of people that would do that._

"Law, do I have permission to enter your house?" Law froze at the sound of that voice. Nobody did nor said anything for a bit. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. After a while, he spoke up again. "Can I come inside? I want to see how you're doing."

"S-Su-Sure," Law berated himself for agreeing with him and stuttering while doing so. A minute later, a tall, muscular, tan man with a pink feathered coat on his shoulders entered the apartment. Law didn't know how to respond to the man being there.

"You look horrible," he commented as his glasses landed on Law. There was only one thought going through Law's tired, frazzled, and muddled mind. _How the hell did he get here and why?_

**Hope you all are enjoying it. Please, let me know if you are. Have a beautifully, magnificent day. I love you all deeply. Tatty-bye!**


	13. Punched Him and the Paintings

**Punched Him and the Paintings**

Law sat around the living room with his uncle, Nami, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp. Nobody spoke for quite a while. Sanji and Usopp had arrived back at the house a few minutes after Doflamingo showed up and came inside. Now, he was nervous as all get out and still feeling like shit. The man's presence was just making it worse.

"So, want to explain something to me, Law?" Doflamingo asked as he sat on the couch with the others next to him on it and the floor.

"What do you want to know? I can't explain something if I don't know what you want to be explained to you." He knew he was smarting off on him, but he didn't give a damn at that point. Law didn't feel good nor did he care if he got yelled at.

"For starters, who are these four?" He gestured to his students as they sat there, not saying a word. "I don't remember you telling me that you have roommates."

"They're my students. I got sick, so they volunteered to help me get better instead of Cora-san worrying about taking care of me," Law explained to him. "They've been staying with me for a few days now."

Silence followed after he told him. He knew that the others were nervous at the time. Finally, Doflamingo spoke again. "I see. I guess that's better than nothing."

Law lifted his head to glare at him. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway? I don't recall telling you anything about my situation." He crossed his arms as he sat back on his couch. He was tired and wanted to go back to sleep at that time.

"I have people watching you, you know?" Law raised an eyebrow. "Baby 5 is in one of your classes, yes?"

Law's eyes widened. "The fuck?! Whoever said you could spy on me?!" He jumped to his feet. "I take it back! Get the fuck out of my house! And don't come back! I don't want you anywhere near me nor my students!" Law was huffing and now his vision was swimming before him. He didn't care and just powered through it. "I'm telling Cora-san about what you did!"

The man stood up and towered over him. Law didn't back down, though. "I just want to make sure you're doing fine. I care about you."

Law scoffed. "Yeah. I know why, too. You don't want me to go too far from you." He was too tired to care if he angered the guy or not. "News flash, I'm twenty-six-years-old! I ain't a kid anymore! You can't hold shit over me anymore!" He turned around and stormed off back in the direction of his room. "Get out of my house. If I find out you've laid a single finger on any of my students, I will personally hunt you down and kill you," he spat.

"Fuffuffu. They're too old for me. You, on the other hand, are still my special..." Doflamingo didn't get to finish what he was going to say. Law came rushing at him and punched him across the cheek. Anger and hatred rushed through his veins.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he screamed at him. It was to the point that he was shaking. "GET OUT OR I'M CALLING CORA-SAN AND SMOKER!"

The man turned his face back to him before licking the blood from his chin from a busted lip. "Alright. I'm leaving." Law shook as he watched him move back to the front door. "I'll be back in a few days to check up on you again." Law watched him look back at his students. He immediately moved in front of them. "Don't worry. They're safe. I do hope they're gone by the time I come back, though."

With that, he left and slammed the door after him. He stood in the middle of the living room, seething, shaking, and huffing. _I can't believe I hit him. I fucking punched him. _His brain was trying to process what he had done. _I punched Doflamingo. I finally got to punch him._

"L-Law-sensei..." Law turned his attention to the others. They looked worried and shocked about the exchange.

"Sorry about all that." He swayed in his spot. Luffy reached out and grabbed his arm before he could fall.

"Who was that?" Nami asked as Luffy got him to sit back down on the couch. Sanji got up and went to get him something to drink. Law was still shaking a bit but most of his anger and shock had gone away.

"He...He was my uncle." A gasp sounded from the three around him. "I don't like him." He sighed. "I don't even know why I let him inside in the first place. I...despise being near him by myself." There were many reasons for that. The last time he was completely alone with the man...Law couldn't look at himself in the mirror for weeks.

"Is it good that we were here?" Luffy asked as he leaned over the back of the couch. Law smiled at the question.

"Yes. You can't imagine how grateful I am for you all to be here." He was being honest. It was a miracle that they were there at the time. "I do need to call Cora-san." He ran a hand through his hair. "He's gotta know about what he told me."

"You said he has people watching you. Why is that?" Sanji asked as he returned with a cup of something hot. Law accepted it and found that it was tea.

"Cora-san and I...left him a good few years ago. It was Cora-san's idea. We didn't tell Doflamingo and cut contact with him for about a few years or so." They gave him surprised expressions. "When we decided to call him four years ago, he sounded worried for us. I knew it was fake, but we chose to let him come visit once every year."

"Why did you leave? Is there a specific reason for doing so?" Usopp asked as he sat next to him.

Law sighed. _I knew they were going to get curious about it. _"Yes. There is a reason we just up and left him one day." He remembered why they had left that day. It had been raining pretty heavily the whole day.

...

_**"Law! What the hell happened to you?!" Corazon screamed as he looked at his son. Law couldn't look at him. He just...didn't have the energy nor the courage to look at the man that cared for him the most in the world.**_

_**"It's...It's nothing," he replied as he snatched his hand away. Law used his shirt to cover up his wrists. He had screwed up. Corazon had seen the marks on his wrists.**_

_**"Law, this isn't nothing. What happened?" He crouched down in front of the twenty-year-old man. Law had been sitting on the ground, trying not to move his pants too much. If the legs got rolled up, they would show more marks like the ones on his wrists.**_

_**"It's nothing." He continued to stare out the giant window in the living room. He watched the rain pouring outside.**_

_**"LAW!" Corazon's shout made him jump. He whipped his head up to look at him. Law felt guilty. His adopted father looked hurt and upset that he was lying to him. "Tell me, where did you get those marks on you?"**_

_**Sighing, Law knew it would only be a matter of time before the man found out the truth on his own. "Doffy. I got them from Doffy," Law answered as he looked back out the window.**_

_**Nothing was said between the two for a bit. Suddenly, Corazon grabbed him by the arm. "Stand up," he demanded. Not wanting to upset him anymore, Law did as he was told. Corazon led him to his bedroom. "Get all of your stuff. If you need boxes, I can get you some in five minutes."**_

_**Raising an eyebrow, Law was confused about what was happening. "Cora-san, why do I have to gather my stuff?"**_

_**"Just do it." Not wanting to argue with him, Law didn't talk back and just began to gather his stuff. "I'll be right back." He nodded before Corazon left him to pack up.**_

_**About two hours later, they were bundled into a car. A moving truck had already came and got his stuff. The two were quiet as they drove down the road. Law didn't know what to say at the moment, so he just stared out the window.**_

_**A little while later, Law worked up enough courage to ask him what he wanted to. "Cora-san, where are we going?"**_

_**"I have a house that we'll be staying in," he answered.**_

_**"Are you gonna tell Doffy about this?"**_

_**"Don't ever say that nickname again!" Corazon's anger scared the shit out of him. "You will call him Doflamingo from now on, do you hear me?" Law was surprised at the incandescent rage that poured out of his father's mouth.**_

_**"Yes...Yes, sir." There was silence for a few minutes. "Are you going to tell him?"**_

_**"No. You are not to text him, call him, nor even speak to anyone from that house." Corazon sounded like he was on his last nerve about something.**_

_**"Cora-san, is it because of the marks he keeps leaving on me?"**_

_**The man slammed on the brakes. It made Law lurch forward. It scared the shit out of him. "Law, let me tell you something." He turned to look at the man he cared for the most since his real parents had died. "What he had been doing to you is not something an uncle does to his nephew. He is abusing you. I will not stand for it any longer. We are cutting all contact with him and the rest of them until **_**I _decide that it is okay, am I clear?"_**

**_"Yes, sir. I understand."_**

**_"Alright. You can take your college courses online for the time being." Law agreed again. "I'm getting a job near my house. You and I are staying there. You can fix up your new room just like your old one."_**

**_"That sounds nice." With that, it was completely soundless for the rest of the drive to his new home for who knew how long._**

...

"We left because..." Law tried to figure out a good explanation that wouldn't give away the truth. "Because Cora-san didn't like me staying in the house with him anymore. He told me I should be able to spread my wings and do what I want since I was an adult by then."

"That a good reason. No reason to stay in one place," Nami said with a smile. Law sipped his tea.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sanji asked as he sat on the floor in front of him.

"Much better. I feel fine, right now." The group nodded. "I really appreciate you all for helping me. You don't know how grateful I am for you all to be here with me."

He watched them all turn red in the face. Law wondered if it was from embarrassment. "N-No problem," Usopp answered as he smiled. Law smiled back at him.

Then, a thought hit him. _I have them all in the room. Maybe... _"I have something to show you all." They gave him questioning looks. "Don't worry. It's nothing bad. I have already shown them to Straw Hat-ya. I would like to show the rest of you."

Luffy's eyes widened. "You're going to show them?" Law nodded. He set his cup on the coffee table before getting up to walk to his special room. Taking the key he always wore and unlocking it, Law entered before gathering the paintings he wanted to show them.

When they were all gathered, he left with all of them. "Law, what are all of those?" Nami asked. She looked surprised by what he was carrying. Not answering her, Law laid them out on the table and floor. He picked his cup back up when he had them set out and sat back on the couch.

"Now, do any of you recognize these?" he asked, taking another sip from his still hot tea. He watched the reactions of each one. Their eyes widened with what he guessed was recognition. They had seen them before.

Nami picked up the one of the woman from the dream with the reindeer and the man. "This is me," she announced. Law was astonished that she knew immediately that it was her.

Usopp held up the one he had from that same dream. "This one's me," he said. "See, Nami?" The girl turned her gaze from the painting of her to Usopp. She gasped.

"That **is **you." The two looked from each other. "What...?"

Sanji was staring at the painting of the blond man from another dream he had. In that dream, he was going to have a drink with the man on some ship. "Law, did...did you paint these?" he asked.

Knowing he had to tell the truth, he nodded. "Yes. These are from dreams I have had throughout my life. I have shown a few to Straw Hat-ya. He promised not to tell any of you until I wanted to show you them." The three nodded. "Do any of you remember these?"

They all nodded. "I dreamt of this time," Usopp said. "I was sick with a really bad cold." He scratched his head. "I remember you being there. It was like you were a doctor, taking care of me." Law nodded. He knew that much.

"I remember confronting you on a ship in this one," Nami spoke up.

"Yes. You asked if Usopp-ya was going to be okay." She nodded. "I paint what I dream. I wanted answers to them. I am...shocked to find that all of you have had dreams similar to mine."

Sanji smiled up at him. "To be honest, they fill like memories more than dreams."

"I agree," Luffy said. He was leaning over the back of the couch. "They feel too real to be dreams." The other two nodded in agreement with Sanji and Luffy.

"Well, maybe you all can tell me something about what you remember from your dreams," Law offered. "We have all day." They seemed to think that was a good idea. And thus, they told Law what they remembered from those dreams and even more about dreams that they had that he hadn't.

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Hope you all will forgive me. Let me knew what you think of this chapter. Have a magnificent day and I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**


	14. Attacked at Work

**Attacked at Work**

Law wiped up some juices from a shark during his last class. One of his female students had screamed when some juices spurted out at her. Now, he was cleaning it up after his classes were over and he had some time to.

After a bit, the classroom door opened. "Hello? How can I help you? I'll be with you in just a moment," he said as he finished wiping it up.

"So, this is what you do every day?" Law froze at the voice that spoke to him. Slowly, he turned his head to look over his shoulder at the man that stood in the doorway to his classroom. "It smells awful in here."

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you left a few days ago." Just the other day, Law had finally been able to go back to work and function properly. As long as he took his medicine before going to work and when he got home, he would be able to do things normally. It was going to be like that for another week or so.

"I told you that I would come back when your... students ...were gone." Law glared at him. The way he said 'students' made them sound like annoyances rather than people.

"I will call Cora-san. You aren't supposed to be near me without him," he reminded him. "I have half the mind to go find him."

Doflamingo shut the door behind him and stood in front of it. The situation was turning bad real fast. "Corazon never told me why he took you away. Care to tell me why? I've tried to ask him. All I get is silence and glares."

"Because of the marks you left on me." Doflamingo stopped advancing on him. Law had backed up to the window in the back of the room. "He told me that wasn't how an uncle treats his nephew. What you were doing wasn't right. You might've not done any lasting damage on the outside, but you still hurt me. And you left me scarred mentally."

The grin that was normally there wasn't. He looked to be thinking about something. "Why did you hit me last time? Did I do something wrong?"

"You know damn well why I hit you. I don't want my students to listen to an insane bastard that has messed up fantasies of his nephew who's fifteen years younger than him."

Veins popped on his forehead. Law almost screamed. He knew that Doflamingo was going to try something. When the man came rushing at him, Law tried to dodge him. That only resulted in him grabbing a hold of his shirt.

"LET ME GO!" he shouted at him, struggling to get out of his grip. "GET OFF!"

"Keep quiet," Doflamingo hissed. "People will come here if you don't." He slapped a hand over his mouth. It only made Law even more desperate to get away. "You're acting as if I raped you before. You and I both know that isn't true. I never went that far. I only did other things with you."

Tears rolled down his cheeks before he thought of something. Opening his mouth, he bit into the hand over it. Doflamingo shouted in pain but didn't let go of his shirt. Quickly, Law struggled out of it before rushing to the door.

Throwing open the classroom door, Law blindly ran down the hallway. He knew where he was going, though. Many students, that knew him well, watched him with wide, shocked eyes as he ran, shirtless, down the halls of the school.

"Torao-sensei?" He heard Luffy's voice.

"Not now. I need to find Cora-san," he replied as he dashed past him. He saw Nami and the other two standing there as he went up the stairs of the other side of the building. "I'll talk to you three later," he called behind himself.

Getting to the room he was looking for, Law darted in. Corazon had been in the middle of a lesson when he entered. Every student turned to look at him. His adopted father looked confused about how he entered the room.

"Law, is everything alright? What's going on?" The man put his book down on his desk. "You can do whatever for now. I'll be right back." They all nodded before he grabbed Law by the arm and pulled him into the hallway. "What happened? Where's your shirt?"

"D-D-Do-Doflamingo's h-here," he stuttered out. Corazon looked horrified. "H-He tr-tried to attack m-me in m-my classr-ro-room."

"WHAT?!" The scream made everyone in the hall turn heads to them.

"He... He wouldn't le-let me g-g-go." Law was still in tears as he stood there. "I... I bit h-his hand. I... I was a-able to g-get... get away."

"Hold on." The man went back into his room and brought out his jacket. "Here. There's no way in hell I'm letting you go get it back from him. For fuck's sake, I won't let him near you right now."

Law nodded as he slipped on the oversized jacket. It went past his knees. "Th-Thank you."

"You're welcome. We'll talk about this later. Are you students still around?" Law nodded.

"P-Passed by th-them on my way h-he-here."

"Alright. Go home with them. If Doflamingo comes by, don't let him in. I'll be right over after my class." Law agreed before shakily making his way back to the lobby of the building.

When he got there, the four came running up to him. "Law-sensei, what happened? Why were you shirtless? Is everything okay?" Usopp asked as he stood to his right. Sanji stood in front of him while Nami and Luffy stood to his left.

"H-Home. I... I want to g-go home," was all he could get out.

"Come on. We'll take you home." Nami grabbed him by the shoulder.

"LAW!" He jumped at the anger and loudness. His body shook violently as he stood there. "Come here."

Law didn't do as he said. He just stood there. Shaking as the sound of him getting closer echoed loudly in his ears. "Torao, isn't that your uncle?" Luffy whispered to him. Law could only nod. "Why's he so angry?"

The man came to stand right behind him. Law could feel his massive presence almost touching his back. "I told you to do something. I expect you to do it as soon as I say it." Law sensed that he was reaching out to him.

Quickly, he dodged the hand that almost touched his shoulder. He spun around for a moment. Doflamingo looked even more pissed off than he previously thought he sounded. His students looked shocked as tears ran down his face.

"CORA-SAN!" he screamed before rushing to the doors. "HE'S TRYING TO TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

A lot of the students in the lobby were silent as he struggled to get the door open. He was so terrified that his strength wasn't working properly. "What do you think you're doing?!" Law stopped with the door when he heard Corazon shout.

Everyone looked to the stairs. Corazon was standing there. Fuming. Law had never seen him look so pissed off since he told him about the marks on his arms and legs. "Corazon, what are you doing here?"

"Luffy. Sanji. Nami. Usopp. Get Law out of here." He glared directly at Doflamingo as he spoke. "He needs to be as far away from this... poor excuse of a brother of mine ...as possible." The four nodded before grabbing Law and helping him out of the doors. "You have some explaining to do," was the last thing he heard him say before they were out of the building.

Halfway home, Law broke down even more. He had never been attacked like that by him before, let alone in public. When they got home, he went straight to his bedroom before crawling into his bed. He cried and sobbed into his bed as he made a cocoon out of his blanket and bedsheets.

His students left him alone. He was thankful for that. They were great kids and helped him without question. After a bit, his mind started to remember the dreams he had about Doflamingo and Corazon.

Soon, all he could see was snow around the room from the small opening in the cocoon he created. That scared him a little. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT AGAIN!" he shouted. More tears poured out of his eyes.

Sniffing, all he could smell was Corazon. It comforted him in a way but did nothing about the vision he was having. Looking from the bed, he saw the body of his adopted father on the ground. Blood pooled on the ground below him. Doflamingo stood a few feet away. A gun raised and smoking. It was obvious that he shot the kind, generous, loving man.

Anger and hatred filled him. He snatched up the pillow below him. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" he screamed as loud as he could. "HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" With the pillow in his hands, he swatted at the man he called 'uncle'. That thought left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Torao/Law, what are you doing?" The voices were at the back of his mind. All he knew was that the man he used to look up had shot the one person that was precious to him at that time.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! DON'T KILL HIM!" Tears streamed down his face as he used the pillow as a weapon. It did nothing to Doflamingo. The guy didn't even flinch as the pillow hit him.

"Law, calm down. There's nothing there." Two sets of arms encircled his arms while another pair grabbed him around the chest.

"Just... relax. Please." That was a female voice. It sounded sort of like his mother.

"Does anyone know what's going on? What's he talking about?"

"Wh-Where's Cora-san?" he asked as the group as he looked around. The snow quickly changed to his bedroom. Doflamingo and Corazon started to fade away and disappeared after a second or so.

"He's still at the school. He just texted me that he was finishing up his lesson," Sanji said. Law looked to see that he was the only one not holding him. Luffy and Usopp were grabbing his arms while Nami was holding him around his chest.

"O-Okay." He nodded before dropping the pillow. "I... I need my medicine." Law hadn't taken his dosage when he got home.

"I'll get it." Usopp let go of him before rushing out of the room.

"Torao, what happened with your uncle?" Nami reached out and hit him. "Ow. What was that for, Nami?"

"You don't ask him personal questions like that. He might not want to answer that," She answered as she helped Law sit back down on his bed. He hugged the coat closer to his body as he sat there.

"I... I don't get along well with him. I haven't for a very long time." Law shrugged. "He tried to attack me in my classroom after I cleaned up. Doflamingo grabbed me by my shirt. I was able to get out of it and ran to find Cora-san."

"Oh." Luffy looked guilty about asking. Law smiled at him.

"Don't worry." He wiped at his face, trying to get the tears to go away. "I got away from him and that's all that matters."

"Here's your medicine." Usopp reentered the room and handed the cup to him. Law downed it in one go. It was really nice that he had all of his students there for him. The small group was a great help and he shared similarities with them. That was another plus.

Handing the cup back to him, Law started to shiver. He wasn't cold. Not at all. It was more like he was still having repercussions of the situation he had with Doflamingo. "Law, are you going to be alright?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. It's just..." He looked away from them. "I've never had him do that to me before. He's not even supposed to be near me without Cora-san. It was part of an agreement between them. Cora-san even had him sign a contract about it." _It was stupid of me to even let him in at that time._

"Damn. He went that far to keep him away from you." Law nodded. It sounded like a lot. To Law, it was. But Doflamingo respected it up until about half a week ago. When he first visited after he got sick was the first time he disobeyed the agreement. Now, he did it twice.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about him for a while," he confessed before crawling back into his bed.

"Why?" the group asked.

"Because he has a restraining order on him now." All five occupants looked to the door to the bedroom. His students jumped at the sound of Corazon's voice. Law was used to him just showing up at odd times.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"I mean that he's not allowed within 500 feet of Law for a long time." Corazon entered the room. "After you all left, Smoker showed up." Law raised an eyebrow from under the covers. "I called him as soon as you left my classroom." He nodded. "When he arrived, I told him to file a restraining order against him. Smoker, happily, obliged and did so."

"Thanks." Law was extremely happy to hear that. "So, where is he now?"

"Heading back. Smoker made sure he was on the very next plane back to his home."

There was a silence that gathered between all of them. Nami broke the silence after ten minutes. "Corazon-sensei, why go to all those extremes to keep him from Law? What happened between them?"

Corazon looked toward Law. He nodded at him. "Do you want me to tell them now?"

"Go ahead. I don't mind. Might as well since they saw that whole display earlier." He tucked the blankets around his body tighter because he didn't want them to see how nervous and scared he still was.

"Well, I noticed some strange things that kept happening between Law and Doflamingo when he turned sixteen," Corazon started.

"What do you mean? What kind of strange things?" Usopp asked.

"Sticking around him, not doing things without asking permission, getting uncomfortable when I would ask him certain questions, continued to wear long-sleeve shirts and pants when it was 100 degrees outside, and many others." Everyone turned to him. He tried to make himself as small as possible. "I kept asking why he would leave Doflamingo's room in the mornings. He never gave me a real answer."

"Law, did you ever tell him?" Sanji asked.

"Yes. That was after we left." He looked away. "I would give him excuses about having nightmares."

"Yeah. He's had nightmares since he was little because of his parents. They died tragically when he was around two or so. His baby sister died with them." The group gave him sorrowful expressions. "I finally got answers about a month after his 20th birthday."

"How? Did he come to you?" Nami sounded hopeful.

"No. He found out in the worst way possible." Law picked at the sleeve of the jacket. "I was trying to hide the marks. He didn't see the ones on my legs until later that day."

All four stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "I immediately told him to go pack his stuff and meet me in the car." Corazon sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't know how far he took it, but it's not something family does with each other."

" 'You're acting as if I raped you before. You and I both know that isn't true. I never went that far. I only did other things with you'," Law recited what Doflamingo said to him when they were in his classroom.

Everyone had dropped jaws as they stared at him. Even Corazon seemed shocked and appalled at hearing that. All of their expressions made him close the cocoon over his head. He was waiting for it. Waiting for them to say it. "WHAT?!" There it was. Now, he would have to explain what he tried to keep from Corazon. Even the man didn't know how far the guy went. It was very close to rape. But only a few steps away from being so.

**Hope you all like this chapter. Please, let me know what you think. I decided to give a little insight to Law's relationship with Doflamingo. I really hope it's okay. Also, I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I didn't mean to be so late. Have a beautiful day and I love you all. Tatty-bye! :)**


End file.
